War of Hearts
by queenofhearts56778
Summary: She's a manipulative, dangerous girl with an attitude the size of Australia. He's an all-american star player with academic achievements galore. Finding his soulfinder is the best thing in his life, the worst in hers. "Whoever said opposites attract is an idiot." Swearing. And possible some violence. Actually definetly some violence. Please read and review and have a great day!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Authors Note**

 **Hey guys! So this is a new story that I've been mulling over for a while. A couple warnings, the new main charter Calypso, likes to swear. A lot. So there will be a few curse words. If that's a big problem for anyone, I can edit them into more family friendly alternatives, (Holy cow for example). Anyway thank you so much for checking it out and I'm so excited to be writing for you guys again. This us a deeper are universe from "Devil's and Angels" so everybody has their normal soulfinders. I have not read Misty Falls so I do not know much about Uriel soulfinder. She will be here but not as a main character. I want you guys to see if you can guess who Caly's going to be with. Anyway I hope you enjoy and pretty please review because I really want feedback on how my writing is and what I can do to make it better. Caly us a very complex character, think a mixture of Alison Dilaunrentis, Isabelle Lightwood and Regina George. Anyway enough of me talk and on with the story!**

The searing heat of the explosion knocked me back as if it had a physical shape. The industrial building was no more, ripped apart by the force of the bomb. Flames licked up the remains of the framework, the only source of light on a pitch black night. Not even the stars and the moon were shining as the thick layer of clouds covered them.

I should have been cold but the heat of the fire warmed me. The cold iron fence pressed into my arms as I leaned on it. I had vaulted over this fence just an hour ago, you know before everything went boom.

"What the hell is this?" My brothers voice boomed through the yard. Yawning, I stood and turned to face him. His dark hair blended in the the blackness of the night, another new difference between the two of us, not mentioning his height vs mine.

The only thing that marked us as siblings was the crystal blue eyes and the fact that we have massive attitudes.

Panting, he slid to a stop beside me. "I said not to set it on fire!" I laugh, turning back to the ruin, feeling the cold iron of the fence bite into my bare arms.

"Technically it's not on fire." I feel his arm brush mine as he leans beside me and instinctively I tense just for a second.

"Of course not." Jace shakes his head in disapproval. "You completely blew it up!"

Laughing feels kind of wrong in this situation but I do it anyway. I mean it's not like I meant to blow it up. Ok well I kind of did but in my defence, it wasn't supposed to blaze up that fast. The sound of footsteps echoes through the yard and my hand fits to my holster.

"Hey!" Lea ducks around the corner, shooting me a blinding smile.

"Oh my god Lea! You can't just sneak up on someone like that!" Jace rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"I did not sneak up on you!" Hands on her hips, she glares at him and I recline to watch the show. Lea and my brother tend to get really bitchy really fast. Of course I can't talk because I share his DNA.

"Yeah but you basically blend in, it's so dark out." Jace says calmly. He is an idiot. Sometimes I'm ashamed I'm related to him.

"Was that racist? Because I'm pretty sure that was racist!" Lea questions, glancing towards me. I nod at her, and her eyebrow lift so high that I'm slightly impressed. I've always wanted to do that but I can't.

"No! I mean you're so pretty." Jace stammers, trying to fix it. Failing miserably of course. He has no people skills. I got all the charisma in the family. I reach over and clap my hand on his back.

"Give up now big brother. You're already screwed, don't dig a bigger hole." He glares at me with an injured expression.

"If you three are done, we can head out." Collin ducks out from around another corner. He scowls at us, clearly angry for some reason.

Lea and I exchange glances, mischief sparkles in her dark brown eyes. Simultaneously, we jump on Collin, knocking him to the ground.

"Awww is little Collin grumpy." I coo.

"Awww poor baby Collin." Lea joins in.

"Jace get the demon you call a sister off me." Jace just shakes his head.

"No way man."

"Do we need to tickle Collin? I think we do" I wiggle my fingers sinisterly.

"Get off!" Collin finally stands his ground, successfully shoving Lea and I off and climbing his feet. It worked though.

"God Caly, why are you such a bitch?" He smiles as he says it so I know he doesn't mean it. That's the ways it's always been for us, insulting each other, play fighting than in less then 30 seconds, we are besties.

"Born that way baby!" I fall against the pavement, staring up at the curling tendrils of smoke. It's peaceful, watching the flames lick higher into the sky. Peaceful until Lea drags me to my feet.

"Get your ass up, we're going home!" I link my arm with Lea and balance on my heels. "Let's go boys!" Jace and Collin wander after us, arguing about some video game.

"Hey is this my colour?" Leah pulls a hot pink necklace out of her pocket.

"Nothing is not your colour Lea!" It's true. She's absolutely stunning with skin the colour of coffee and thick, straight black hair.

"Says you." I feel a hand run through my hair.

"I would kill for hair like yours."

"Really? You try straightening it then." I'm so jealous of her straight hair. My hair has always been curly. The kind of curly that can look perfect or like a bird nested in it and there's no in between.

Since I've started dying it, it's slightly more manageable but not much. I naturally have hair that's a auburn colour but I gave up in that a long time ago.

My hair is now honey blonde colour, making me look, in Jace's words, like a "surfer california girl who is a cheerleader and likes to drink Starbucks". I take great offense to that comparison.

Of course it spawned a whole new group of nicknames. Than I learned how to make a homemade bomb and all the nicknames stopped. Weapons, people say they cause problems but they've pretty much solved all mine.

"Caly!" Lea whined dragging me forwards. "Mmm."

"Calypso Maria Alexis Aarons eyes on me!" Uh Oh. Full name time.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing, just wanted to get your attention!" Lea sauntered away while I stared at her back.

"That was cruel!" I huff, catching up to her. The boys have surpassed us and now wait beside the black Mazda that serves as our transportation. I don't hate it but on a cool factor, it's dismally low. Jace swings into the driver's seat, being as he claims "the most responsible driver." Collin drives occasionally as does Lea. I'm not allowed anywhere near the keys to the automobile as I am a "speed freak " and I don't "understand road rules."

Apparently the speed limits aren't just suggestions. Who knew? I slide into the back, beside Lea. The car is warmer than it is out there and for that I'm grateful. "No I like that song!" Lea complains as Collin switches the channel. The bass beat fills the car, pounding it's way into my ears and making my whole body thrum.

"I got shotgun, I pick the music." Lea falls back against her seat with a huff. I shut my eyes, barely paying attention to their squabble. All adrenaline has faded. I'm exhausted. The warmth of the car is slowly making my eyelids even heavier.

It's almost impossible to keep them open. And with the bass pumping through my ears, I fall asleep in the back of the car.

"Wake up Caly!" Jace's voice bursts through my eardrums.

"You are dead." I mumble, hand already sliding to my waist to grab my knife.

"C'mon, up you get." Hands toss me out of the car and I land on the freezing cold ground. Now fully awake, I glare at my brother.

"What the Fuck?"

"We're home."

"Still no excuse!" I glare at the ground. I'm seriously debating staying there just to make a point but the cold pushes me to my feet.

Than an idea strikes me. Paybacks a bitch. I sprint to the door of the brick house, running up the porch steps as fast as I can. I pull the door open and slam it behind me. I slide the chain across and lock it behind me.

"Caly!" Jace yells. He bangs on the door. Standing up straight, I unlatch the peephole. "What's the magic word?" I sing.

"Open this door immediately!"

"Nope" Jace sighs in frustration.

"Now!"

"Not even close." He then chooses to bang against the door. I lean backwards against it as an extra precaution. "Caly?" I jump guilty and lean casually against the door. George stands there, staring at me in confusion. "Oh. Hi!" He notices what I'm leaning on and sighs in disapproval. He pushes his glasses up his nose and runs a hand through his short, brown hair. He hasn't said a word yet but I can see the gears in his head turning. He's got to be in his late thirties by now. And he still deals with our childish antics.

You see, we're not bad kids. But very little of what we do can be placed under the categories of "Good".Who even decides who's good or bad. Probably a bunch of judgemental fuckers."Is Jace out there?" I shake my head vigorously.

"Yes. Hi George!" Jace's voice echoes through the door. I turn and smile sweetly at him.

"Go get some sleep Caly." I nod and duck away from the door. George is the closest thing to a father that we all have. He adopted Jace and Collin and then took Lea and I too. He trained us. Because, you see, we're a team.

A team of bodyguards. Savent bodyguards. We normally work for the Net, protecting significant families. We're hired due to our special abilities and the fact that we can normally protect the families without them realizing it. Honestly, we do it because it's what we're good at. We rock at protecting others. And plus it's kind of fun when we get to do things like make buildings go boom.

But that's our job. And we all live here. Like one big, happy family that occasionally tries to kill each other and has lessons about how to kill other people. Yup. Just one big happy family. I pull the door to my room open. It's right beside Lea's. Jace and Collin live on the other side of the house. I survey the contents of my bedroom. It's a frickin mess.

Clothes and weapons are spilling out of every nook and cranny. Knives glitter under the ceiling light. I really should pick those up. The black walls are covered with silvery swirls that Lea painted one day when she was bored.

One of the walls is splattered with different colours as we somehow ended up having a paint fight in the middle. Makeup, perfume and various types of poisons cover my desk.

It really sucks when you mix up the perfume and the poison, let me tell you. Bending over, I start to pick up my clothes, hanging them back up in my closet. I may as well clean up as after my little nap in the car, my odds of getting back to sleep are minimal. A knock on the door breaks my train of thought.

"Come in unless it's Jace than stay out if you value your ability to father children." Lea opens the door, brushing her hair behind her ears.

"Nice opening. You should write that on your door." I pick up my black dress, slipping it on my hanger, before turning to face her.

"I know. I should record it."

"Make millions." Lea smiled, running her hands over my lipstick collection. "So what's up?" I stoop and grab my leather jacket.

"New job tomorrow." I freeze, the jacket hanging in my hands.

"Sweet!" I love new jobs. Normally, they're way more fun than our routine, go out blow something up kind of call.

"For whom?" Lea furrowed her brow.

"I don't know. Probably just another Net family." She grabbed the jacket from my palms and hung it up. "Now you should get some sleep." I roll my eyes as she heads out of the room then pauses.

"Can I borrow this?" She holds up a lipstick. I nod. "I love you!" She squeals, before exiting my room.

"Give it back when you're done!" I call, knowing full well that I will never see it again. "Night!"

I laugh, "Night". I flop down on my bed, my brain still wandering. The silver swirls look like stars across a night sky. It relaxes me, makes me feel like I'm outside and not inside. Inside is cramped and small and it traps me.

When I'm outside I'm free. Everything's quiet except for Collins music thudding through the halls.

He needs it to sleep. And just like in the car, the music and the warmth lull me into closing my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note**

 **Thanks so much for all of your reviews! They make me so happy. Anyway the answer to the guest reviewers question about Caly and Jace's parents will be answered this chapter! Anyway keep on reviewing and if anyone can figure out Caly's "condition" I will be very impressed... on with the story, please read and review!**

Chapter 2

I wake up early the next morning. I know it's early because Collins music is still going. Normally, Lea would be up and screaming at him to turn that crap off.

Than she'd turn on her music that she claimed was better and they would have a who's stereo is louder contest. Every damn morning. Even when you have a fricken hangover.

They're very inconsiderate that way.

Of course when Collin went out drinking without us, Jace and I gathered up every air horn we could find and put them in his room.

I swear he still hasn't forgiven us.

I'm still in my clothes from last night so I don't bother getting dressed again. I go straight to my mirror, checking out my makeup. Never sleep in mascara, that's all I have to say because I now have 2 black eyes. I fish my make up remover from the drawer, plug in my straightener and start to scrub at my face.

Slowly, the mascara disappears. My eyes stare back at me, their clear crystal blue is emphasized by the blonde hair falling around my face. I like it blonde. The brown was fine too but it feels better blonde. Lea wants me to dye it pink at the ends. I am resisting.

Even without the fine layer of bronzer, my skin is slightly tan. My parents are from Italy but my brother and I were born in the Netherlands, Amsterdam more specifically. My parents died when I was 10 years old, my brother was 13. They were both murdered by a group of humans who killed them in cold blood.

While I watched from the staircase hidden by my mother. Not hidden well enough though. The beeping of the straightener breaks me out of my thoughts. My hands are balled into fists, nails digging into my flesh.

Breathe, I order myself. I can't. There's something sitting on my chest, something I can't move.

"You get 5 seconds." I murmur to my reflection. 1, breathe in breathe out. I get ten seconds to be weak. To be a scared little girl again.

2, keep breathing. You are not that girl anymore.

3, calm down. Relax. You aren't in that place anymore.

4, BREATHE. 5.

My back straightens and I toss my hair. I am stronger than that. I pick up my straightener and start to run through the curls. There's not much to do, considering I straightened it yesterday.

Quickly, I move onto eyeliner. It helps. Having this makeup on helps because it's like a mask. All anybody sees when they look at me is the pretty girl. Not what lies underneath. And that's all I want them to know.

Both Lea and I, we know we're pretty. And I'm not saying that to be conceited because I find that annoying. But I also find self deprecating annoying so I'm just stating that fact.

Being pretty has never gotten me anywhere in life, hell being pretty was probably the worst thing that ever happened to me. And on that lovely note, screaming erupts in the hallway.

Pretty normal for this house, trust me there's a reason that we have no neighbors. Lea and I have fantastic lungs. Makeup fresh, I stand up and walk towards the door. I pull it open and find Lea just about to knock. "Morning!" She squeals in excitement. I hate morning people. "What was the screaming about?" I push past her out into the hallway.

"Collin's radio changed to country." She shudders. "So I broke his stereo."

"Good problem solving." She nods looking quite satisfied.

"Thank you." We pause at the intersection of hallways. This house is a bit if a maze, if you're not careful, you can wind up walking in circles for hours.

The layout of the hallways is the weirdest thing. "Kitchen?" Lea jerked her head towards the right hall.

"Coffee." I agreed, walking to the kitchen. A low chorus of "Morning!" greeted us when we walked in. Jace was shoveling cereal into his mouth, eyes fixed on the TV show in front of him. Collin looked distinctly grumpy, holding onto a massive danish. George was doing the crossword in the paper with a cup of coffee in front of him. I poured myself a cup of coffee from the pot, swinging down beside Jace.

"What show?"

"11.22.63" He informed me before returning to filling his mouth up with as much food as he could shove into it. I took a long sip of coffee, relishing in the slightly bitter taste. Lea passed me a muffin, that I dunked in the coffee.

"You are weird." I raised both eyebrows at Collin.

"Just figuring that out now?" Lea snorted with laughter before becoming engrossed in the show. Collin shook his head in annoyance, pulling little bits of icing off his danish. A rustling noise alerted all of us and we turned to face George, who was putting his newspaper away. You didn't interrupt George during his crossword. You always waited. That was pretty much the only rule here, aside from the obvious ones like don't shoot each other on purpose.

Many of our past neighbors have found it irresponsible of George to let us run wild but it was George's way. He never coddled us, he trusted us enough that if we got into problems, as we always did, we could fix them.

If we needed help, he was there but he wanted us to try on our own first. "New job?" Jace asked, TV off, attention fully on George. George nodded, pulling out a file folder. Food was forgotten and he opened it.

"This is a savant group. The . They have started to operate in the Denver, Colorado area. They've been torturing random savants and experimenting on them."

Lea and I exchanged a glance. "That's partly why they want you four. Because of your strong personal connections to this type of case." I tipped back the last few drops of my coffee.

"Anyway, the family the Net wants you to protect is instrumental in this case. The Benedict's. The D.C.s have made threats of murder towards them" I heard the name before. Super talented family of seven sons, a perfect savent family. Lives in some idealistic little small town.

"Only issue is that they've flat out refused a typical body guard. So that's where you come in. The Benedict's must stay clueless for as long as possible. It won't be easy given their talents but that's what's requested of you."

Sounds damn near impossible. Fooling savents is tricky enough but fooling talented savants is hard.

"How will we be operating?" Jace questioned and I can hear the anxiety in his voice. "One far guard and one near at all times." I curse under my breath. Far guards are easy but not as effective. That's someone who fits around them and monitors from a distance.

The issue with the near is that that involves having someone in the family. We've pulled schemes like exchange student before but that won't work here.

"Who's going to be near?" Collin asks. Near is easily the hardest position. You have to live a lie and convince them you're who you say you are.

Fortunately, near guard is my speciality. I'm the best liar here. And the best part about my umm "condition." is that I feel no guilt about treating people like pawns. Makes me pretty dn unstoppable.

"I've got it." I speak up and the anxiety around the table fades a little. It's still an impossible task but the others know I'm the best near guard here. "Thank you Caly." George nods at me.

"The outer guards will switch in shifts so Caly always has someone, correct?" Jace clarifies. He hates me being near. More chance of getting hurt but for me that's not as concern.

"Yes." George confirms.

"So what's my strategy?" I lean forward, eager to hear what he says.

"That's the hard part." George shuffles the file. "5 out of the 7 brothers have soulfinders." I'm impressed. Soulfinders are normally harder to find than that. We're all single. Theoretically we should all be slipping by now but we haven't seen any major effects.

"One brother who hasn't is around your age." He passes me a picture of a man. And God damn! A clear rugby players build, tall with defined cheekbones and dark eyes. His hair is a dark brown but lighter near the edges. This boy is the definition of attractive. He looks like ladies men that make women fall to the ground in a dead faint.

Luckily for me, I'm not any normal girl. "William Benedict. Almost 20. Attends Denver University, a rugby player and a ladies man." I set the photo down carefully.

"What do you want me to do?" George sighed.

"He's your ticket in. Befriend him.. make him fall in love with you, I don't really care but make sure he likes you enough to invite you home with him." I nod. It's not a crazy request, it's shocking easy for me to get men to do what I please.

"Can I see the files?" George passes them to me. I'm going to need to study up to figure this out.

….

"Come in" Lea calls from her spot beside me in my room. Jace is playing some kind of video game on some small annoying device that beeps, while Lea paints her nails hot pink .

Collin walks in and flops down on the floor. We've had these meetings after every new job we've been given. I flip through the file I've been given.

It's filled with nothing but cutesy family portraits, honors from the Net, perfect marks from some of them, dismal marks from others but everything in that file suggests that they are perfect little do gooders for the Net. Not that I have a problem with that, I mean someone's gotta do it. And it is sure as hell not going to be. I don't do preppy.

"Oh my god is every single man in their family hot?" Lea demands, looking over my shoulder.

"Kind of." I glance down at the family photo. Everyone does seem to be ridiculously good looking. The kind of families that obviously hit the jackpot in genetics. "Ooh I like him." Lea points a freshly manicured finger at one of the older brother's.

"Seriously Lea? The ponytail?" She nods before going back to her toes.

"Get me his number." Laughing, I returned to my study.

"Hey they like skiing!"

"Made for you then." Jace muttered. When we were younger I would force Jace to ski with me until we were on the verge of getting frostbite. I loved it so much. It would be nice to ski again. First things first, I needed him to trust me. And as far as I could tell, that meant I needed a makeover. The family didn't really seem to be into the whole leather and tight black dresses, which pretty much made up the majority of my wardrobe.

"I need to go shopping." I announced. "What are we buying?" I make a face,

"Something I guess preppy. Normal. No black and no leather."

Lea pouts, "Sounds completely boring." I nod in agreement. But I need to look a least a little different. It always helps me pretend to be a different person.

"No being Ice princess." Collin tosses out there. "You don't swear at them or push them down stairs and be nice and say please and thank you."

"Geeze do you guys think I'm some kind of bitch?"

They didn't even hesitate, "Yes!" I take a deep breath and grab my purse. Lea stands, holding her fingers gingerly.

"Don't worry guys. I can play nice"

I feel my lips turn up in a devious smirk. "For about 5 minutes." Lea waves goodbye and they don't even look up. I swear video games are ruining this generation.

"Let's go shop!" Lea cheered. Groaning, I followed her down the hallway.

…

"We bought too much!" "No such thing!" Rolling my eyes, I hoisted the bags into my room. "Too much!" I pointed out. Lea shrugged pulling out a pink T-shirt. I wrinkle my nose. It's hideous.

"C'mon try it on." I shake my head and she starts to walk towards me with an evil grin on her face. "Lea." I warn, stepping backwards.

"No." And she keeps walking. So I make a run for it. I duck through the hallways as fast as possible, down towards the training room. I run inside just to the sound of a gunshot. I'm knocked backwards by the impact and a sudden burning sensation starts in my chest. It hurts like a mother fucker. Blood starts to seep through my shirt.

"Jesus Fuck." I hiss.

"Oh my god, Caly don't run in front off my target.." Jace yells, whipping off the headphones.

"You ruined my shirt asshole!" I yell, standing back up. I cannot believe my brother just shot me is probably what I should be thinking.

Or I don't know maybe calling an ambulance. But not for me. Because as I watch the wound, the bullet is being squeezed out. It falls to the floor with a clink as my skin closes off the hole. Now there's just smooth skin stained wuthering the red tinge of blood.

That's my savent power. I heal fast and when I say fast, I mean I can be shot in the chest and not die. If I want to I can push it onto other people but I don't often do that. It hurts a lot.

But normally I just take on the bullets for people. It's part of what makes me a good bodyguard. I can heal from whatever. I've practise fighting through the pan and even getting shot doesn't slow me down anymore.

It's a weird power, very odd but I'm not complaining. It's kept not only me alive but Jace, Lea and Collin too.

Jace's power is that he can go into this literal "hulk" stage. His strength and speed are increased but he also has a tendency to attack everything that's moving.

Lea can control electricity, enough to electrocute a full grown elephant. Not that we've tried that but we measured the electricity once.

And Collin can little glimpses of the future. Not normally actual visions but just a feeling for what it will be like. We tease him by calling him the weatherman.

But he can really only make guestimates based on the feelings he feels in the future.

But that's what makes us such a good team, we've got the hulk, Electra girl, weather vane guy and the girl who can't die. Even if she tries too.


	3. Chapter 3

I fiddle with glasses on my face. The lenses are clear so they don't affect my vision but they are obnoxious. They keep sliding down. How do people wear these all the time. I am so impressed.

However they are good camouflage and I manage to skip through the halls unnoticed. Normally if Lea and I walked through the hallways, we'd be subject to stares. However dressed like this with my hair up and glasses helps me blend into the masses of other girls.

Normally I dress to stand out. Today I dress to fit in.

I want to see what kind of people this Will attracts. Who I need to look like to befriend him. I'm going for that route because considering the fact that almost all of his family have their soulfinders, I would assume that he's holding out for his and not dating anyone.

So I guess I need to become his best friend forever. How do I do this? I suck at making friends. Always have, always will. I have a tendency to get really obnoxious when I'm mad.

But that was all before.….. I need to stop thinking about stuff like this. Anyway, now I can manipulate people into doing most of what I want. I'm charming when I feel like it and an absolute bitch when I don't. I hug the textbooks closer to me as I wander through the halls.

I'm not really sure where I'm going, just wandering around until I find him. Jace is around their home in Wrickenridge, keeping an eye out. Lea and Collin are chilling at the hotel but are always just a phone call away. It was a pain in the ass moving. Who knew we had that much stuff? We're at a hotel until George can rent us a house and let me tell you, it sucks.

Why are these textbooks so fricken heavy? I mean seriously what's up with that? I can't even imagine lugging these around on my back. I didn't go to high school. I got my GED but never actually went to high school. I didn't really care but Jace was so angry. He kept on complaining that he had to suffer through the painfulness of high school and that I had to as well.

He didn't get very far with his argument. I pull at my cardigan fixing it over my shoulders. It's itchy and uncomfortable and I hate it.

I had no coffee today so I'm very grumpy. The halls seem to be emptying as people walk into their classes. I pull out my phone, meaning to text Lea and tell her that I couldn't find him.

I typed in my pass code all attention completely on my phone. And that's when I turned a corner and collided into something very big and very strong. All my books go flying across the hallway along with their stuff. "Oh I'm so sorry." I apologize, gathering up my textbooks.

"It's no problem." I freeze at the sound of his voice. It's definitely a him with a smooth rich voice. I slowly look up and I catch a glimpse of his face.

It's Will Benedict and he's even more gorgeous in person.

"Sorry." I murmur again, looking down. Tip numero uno for pretending to be a sweet girl: look down a lot. I don't know but for some reason it turns every guy into a hulking bodyguard for your protection only. Maybe all guys have a shoe fetish.

"Are you ok?" He asked in that same smooth voice. Huh. So he's a nice guy. Weird, not normally my type.

"I'm good, thank you." Will is still studying me and I started to tremble. I don't like this kind of attention.

He looks like he's staring straight through me. I didn't like it. People only stare at me when they want something from me. Not this yearning look that feels like it pierces its way through my whole body.

"Are you sure?" I started to shake. He was too close. But even as I felt the heaviness start to settle against my chest, a different feeling started. A warm feeling, something that made me feel safe. The feeling was weird, I'd never felt this before. I nod, hugging the textbooks close to me. Snap out of it Caly.

I had to pay attention to my job. My job was becoming a part of that family. I had to keep them safe for as long as I could. What would make him trust me right now? And then it occurs to me.

Sorry. I say, using telepathy.

If he knows I'm a savant he should trust me more. I hope.

I wasn't expecting what happened next. He staggered backwards. His eyes blazed up with an emotion that I didn't recognize. I haven't seen it in a long time. He looked like a blind man who had just witnessed his first sunrise.

"Soulfinder" he whispered.

"Excuse me?" Maybe I heard him wrong. I have to have heard him wrong. It can't be true. I always knew I had a soulfinder out here but not here. Not now. I'm not ready. He didn't look away from my eyes.

"Soulfinder." His voice was stronger this time. Happiness was the only emotion on his face. He's gorgeous and he's mine. I found what every savent dreams of so why don't I feel happier. Why do I feel like there's an elephant sitting on my chest? My body tensed.

All I wanted to do was tear out of here and never ever look back. But I couldn't because I wasn't me. I was not an average savent girl who would be over the moon with finding her soulfinder. And with that in mind, I pushed my feelings to the back of my head. And when he leaned in to kiss me, I kissed him back.

I didn't expect it to feel like that. It wasn't supposed to feel this good. His mouth moved on mine and slowly my mouth slid open. It's never felt like this before and I managed to push the pressure starting on my chest to the back of my mind. I was almost sorry to see the kiss end.

Almost. At this point I could barely breathe and I was praying that he thought it was because of the kiss.

He leaned his forehead against mine and I shuddered all over. He was too close. I don't like people this close. I can barely even take it from Jace, Collin and Lea and I've known them for the majority of my life. "I've been waiting for you for so long." He breathed.

Despite how uncomfortable I was, I couldn't deny the attraction between us. "Sorry I kept you waiting." He laughed, leaning away. He reluctantly let me out of his arms, still keeping contact with me.

"What's your name?" He asked gently. The pressure on my chest was slowly fading, making it easier for me to talk.

"Caly." I glanced at the ground, trying to play up the shy aspect. I had to get back on track. The soulfinder thing kind of messed it up a little bit but he'll it might be a good thing. It probably means that he'll follow me anywhere and honestly that can only be good.

"Is that a nickname?"

"Maybe." I bit my lip walking beside him carefully.

"Maybe?" I forced back a laugh and a smirk, instead a sweet smile spread across my face.

"Why should I trust you? I don't even know your name, you could be a serial killer." I tease. He laughed, still staring at me in complete wonder.

"I'm promise I'm not. So what's your name?" I push my hair out of my eyes, involuntarily leaning closer to him. I couldn't help it, I still felt the anxiety building up but it was like needing a drug dose. You knew it was bad for you, that it would kill you in the end but you couldn't live without your next fix. "Calypso Evans." He smiled, his eyes lighting up with happiness.

"That's a beautiful name." I nod my head stiffly. I don't like being called by my full name much anymore. Hence why my friends call me Caly.

"I prefer Caly though."

"Caly it is." He stopped me right before I was about to walk through the door. I bumped against his chest, sending a wave of panic through me.

"Do you know how long I've waited for you? I've been looking forward to this moment for years. I thought that you were dead or something awful like that. I had almost given up hope."

Oh god. He's one of those. My soulfinder is my one true hope in the world, I'd die without them, blah blah blah.

Of course I probably should have figured that out by now. After seeing his family, I should have guessed that they had been spoon fed the whole "Soulfinder exists to be your perfect match."

It was a nice fantasy. I thought it was stupid. It may sound nice but people change. They don't always grow together. I have no interest in playing a sidekick in my own life. I want a starring role. Plus I mean I can seriously get almost any guy I want got a night. Why the hell do I need one to stick around?

"Well I'm right here." The wild grin of happiness spread over his face. "I can't believe I found you." His eyes ran over me like he was studying a work of art. It was kind of uncomfortable, I was used to stares but not ones this piercing.

This literally feels like a scene out of a stupid love movie that Lea drags me to watch. Collin drags me too but he claims it's to make Lea happy.

That's bullshit but it gives me one more thing to tease him about. "You have to come home with me and meet my parents!" I had completely tuned out to the conversation, lost in my own thoughts. "What?" I interjected, hoping in came off less annoyed and more panicked.

I mean girls panic about meeting the parents right? Oh my god I suck at this. I've played the slut before, exchange student, FBI agent, bait, cheerleader, debate club leader, comic book lover, jock and probably more.

But I've never been in this position. Not where someone is seriously wanting an actual relationship with me.

"Yeah, my parents live about an hour or two away. We have to go visit them. They'll love to meet you. After all it's Christmas break on Friday." My shell shocked expression must have said it all.

"Sorry." He said guiltily, shuffling his feet. "I moved too fast." A wave of guilt hit me. Obviously I wanted to go meet the parents, it was my job, but not in these circumstances.

I wanted to meet them as a best friend or the temporary slutty girlfriend not a soulfinder. I can be a slutty girlfriend really well. Oh my god just let me pretend to be a slut!

But the look on his face was like a kicked puppy. It was so sad and helpless that it almost made me feel, well something. And trust me that is weird.

"No, I think it's sweet. Let's go meet your parents." The way his face instantly lit up made me smile.

"I'll go get the car." He jogged away, towards the car park.

What is wrong with me? That last thing I said, it was almost… genuine. I shudder and not just from the cold. I can't forget my job.

Doesn't matter how dreamy his eyes are, I'm not here for a boyfriend. Or a soulfinder. Because if I accept that, I'm also permitting myself to break him.

Because that's what I do, I take sweet boys like Will who believe in true love and I rip their hearts to shreds.

And this is probably the first time in my life that I wished that I didn't.

 **Authors Note**

 **Hi guys! You people rock at reviewing, I'm seriously so happy. Anyway, based on my last question, one of you nailed it dead on and the rest of you were along the right lines. I'm seriously impressed. So I know that it's probably unrealistic that Will instantly drags Caly to his home but if you put it in his perceptive of waiting and waiting to find his girl and then finally finding her, he's pretty happy as of right now. Mostly, I just needed Caly to be with the Benedict's. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and please keep reviewing! You guys are so good with that, it's so awesome for me to hear your positive comments. I do have another question for you guys, do you think that Caly will break Will's heart? I'm curious to know what you think based on Caly's character so far. Anyway bye bye, you guys seriously rock and you are all beautiful amazing people who are just the bestest!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Authors Note**

 **Hi guys! I hope you guys are having a rocking day. It's April and I have a snowday. Thers something kind of wrong with that but oh well. I don't know if you guys were wondering but the title of this book is from a song called "War of Hearts" by Ruelle. It is also a song from literally the best scene in the television show, Shadowhunters. Anyway, that song and "Trying not to love you" by Nickelback are the two main songs that I've been listening to when I write. So Caly is about to meet the Benedict's! Let me know what you think. I'm not totally happy with this chapter. On with the story...**

"The mountains are beautiful!" The scenery whips by the car windows. It's absolutely gorgeous. Very different than anywhere else we've been on jobs. Mostly we're in Florida or California or something like that. Very rarely are we this far up north.

I'm actually kind of excited though. Cold must mean skiing right?

"If you love that, you'll love where I grew up. It's right beside the ski hill we run do the view is fantastic." Smiling, I turn to Will. His car is pretty nice. Better than the crappy one we rented when we got here. "What's your favourite colour?"

"Are we in preschool?" Oops. That wasn't very nice. Thankfully he laughs.

"Sue me, I want to get to know my soulfinder." There's no question about why Will was a ladies man. He's good looking, from his file, he's decently intelligent and he's pretty smooth.

"So?" Oh crap. What colour should I pick? What's a normal colour? Can I say black?

"Pink." I can't believe I said Pink.

What is wrong with me? I'm pretty sure I've asked that question more times since I've met Will than I have since I was born. He's doing something to my head and I don't like it.

"Nice colour." He shrugs, hands on the steering wheel,

"Mines blue." Crap. Why didn't I say blue? "So Tell me about yourself, Will Benedict." "Well I'm the exact middle kid of 7 older brother's. I'm the most handsome obviously…" He prattle on about his family. I know the majority of it from his file so I tune the majority of it.

The subject of his brothers fights and many pranks carry us into the small town. I don't see the appeal of small towns very much. So it's quiet, big deal. You can't get a decent cup of coffee for miles.

And I can't live without my caffeine. Wrickenridge is just how I expected it to be. Small, pretty and the kind of place where nothing happens.

"Wow, sorry I talked your ear off. We're almost here." I smile vaguely, tapping my fingers against the car seat. It wasn't really all that boring, just a little bit. We pull up a winding road that heads even closer to the mountains.

The top of a ski lift is just visible as we pull around the last corner. It's a house, a bit on the larger side but that's to be expected, considering how many people fit in there. The white walls almost blend with the snow, with a big porch with a window seat and everything. It is literally like house on a Christmas card.

Especially considering that the roof is strung with lights and the tree out front twinkled with them too.

"The whole family should be back for Christmas." Will pulls the car to a stop, parking it in the driveway.

At least 5 cars crowd the small driveway and two motorcycles. I step out of the car, breathing in the fresh air.

After 2 hours in the car, I'm so done with enclosed spaces. "Coming?" Will looks back at me expectantly, stretching out his hand. I took one glance at the mountains before taking his hand.

"Let's go." His hand is considerably larger and warmer than mine. My hand looks tiny beside his. I look tiny beside him. I miss my heels.

They make me taller which makes me happier. Being smaller makes me nervous, it makes it harder to fight. Hoping he takes the trembling of my hand for coldness, I climb the porch steps.

Will reaches out and pushes open the door. Wow. They should really lock that considering there's a mass murderer after them but who am I to tell them what do. Just their bodyguard.

I step inside, the warmth washing away some of the shakes. It's exactly what I thought it would be. The picture perfect home for the picture perfect family. Family photos decorate the walls of the home, spanning from when they were young to what I assume is present day.

It matches what I saw in the files anyway. A little bench has a throw pillow with some cheerful saying embroidered on it. The walls are painted a light shade of blue with wood floors. "Ahem." Will holds his arms out, I assume to take my coat. "Thanks." I mutter.

The house isn't quiet. I hear a piano being played and the blaring of some TV show. Football, I think.

"Hi guys!" Will calls ducking into one of the rooms off the hall. Leaving me standing in the hall. God help me.

Slowly, I follow him into the room. It's a kitchen, perfectly clean and polished. Wow, I don't think our kitchen at home has looked this good since we moved in.

Collin likes to experiment with food. Some of it is edible, some is not. He's better than me, I burn water. Not kidding, I did that once.

All I know is that I set a pot out to boil and it came out black. I kind of forgot about it. For 14 hours. A chorus of vague greetings echoed back. Plainly everyone is busy. And then someone hurdles in.

"William Benedict where have you been? I was getting worried." A small Latina woman bustled in. Well I say small but compared to Will she was a miniscule as I felt. She was pretty in a very sweet, motherly way. Her eyes were soft shade of brown that complemented her dark hair.

She was a bundle of energy with her flawless hispanic looks.

She smiles warmly at Will, and I try to shrink into background. That's Karla, mother of the group and as far as I can tell, she's treated like a princess here. You cross her if you wanted to be murdered by her soulfinder and her seven sons. A tall man entered behind her, native American and built like an oak tree.

Saul, the father. Everybody obeyed him, he ruled thus household. He had a gentle smile across his face as he watched his soulfinder greet his son.

They made a good couple, the strong man and the slight women. They should be a superhero team. Except for the fact that they already are.

"You called hours ago saying you had something to tell us." A motherly frown on her lips as she adjusted her son's shirt, Karla glared up at him.

"Out with it. What were you planning on telling us?" I shrunk even further back into the corner, wishing I could turn invisible. I once knew a girl who could do that. I was always jealous. Then she kind of got a bullet in the head.

"Well I'd like to tell everyone at once." Her sharp gaze flitted around the kitchen, noticing me. Her eyes instantly bloomed with hope. Hope that I was who she thought I was supposed to be. Of course I was but I wasn't the girl she wanted, or he wanted. I was the furthest thing from it.

"What's this about son?" Saul spoke up first. "Tell you in a minute." I was expecting them to fight him but without a word, they exited the room. God they must have a lot of faith in their family. I could be an axe wielding psycho.

Well I don't have an axe but trust me I'm bad enough without it. And they just welcomed me into their home. Normal people are weird.

If they were walking into my house, they would already have had 5 guns shoved in their faces and possibly a tube of red lipstick (Lea always picks the worst weapons, she tried to stab a guy with a eyeliner pencil once. Actually took his eye out. I was pretty impressed and slightly worried when she imedietly started to line her own eyes after that. I swear I'm never using her makeup ever).

Will shoots me a reassuring glance and ducks after his parents. I guess I'm supposed to follow. Yay.

I slide in behind Will, trying to blend in with the background. I'm surprisingly successful as no one points at me and yells intruder. Normally a good day when that doesn't happen. I let my eyes sweep the room, picking out the faces that I spent so long studying.

There's the fragile looking blonde girl, Sky Bright, an English savent with two dead parents and a kidnapping under her belt. She's soulfinders with the hulking Zed Benedict who sits beside her, arm over her shoulders.

Phoenix, caught up in a gang in London, a good thief. I can respect that. She sits next a nerd looking guy with glasses.

Yves Benedict, he can explode stuff so he and I are officially besties. I like fire.

Two girls who look like siblings, one with sleek hair and the other with a mane of curls.

Crystal and Diamond Brooke. Seriously Crystal and Diamond? You can tell who the favourite child was.

They were with a tall burly man and a slimmer guy. Trace and Xavier Benedict. Moving on, a pretty dark haired girl sat next to a studious looking man. Uriel Benedict and Tarren.

I didn't know much about those two, only that Uriel's gift sounded like my worst nightmare.

Victor Benedict was the only one sitting alone, FBI agent and officially one of my greatest challenges. I had to fool him in order to stay here and that would be hard. Sky could detect lies so I'd have to watch out for that and Zed could see the future. That I'd have to watch. I couldn't tell outright lies, I'd just have to omit parts of the truth.

Hard but not impossible, I've done it before. "So I've got someone I want you to meet." Crap. I wasn't listening. I need to stop tuning out boring conversations.

"You found her?" Crystals exclaimed, leaning forward. Will nods and I step forward. A collective gasp falls throughout the room as Will takes my hand.

"Oh my god!"

"I'm so happy for you." All don't manage to meet my ears as I am attacked by a Latina women. The nerves rush in sending every muscle in my body into lockdown. I'm sure she's saying very nice things but all I can hear is the blood rushing in my ears. Keep breathing.

My breaths rush into my chest but it's not enough. Black spots appear in my vision. Thankfully she releases me and the pressure disappears. I can take a full breath. Of course it's short lived as I'm embraced in another hug.

This time from his father. "It's very nice to meet you…?" He asks in his rumbling voice.

"Caly." I murmur, staring at the ground. That's mostly just to get oxygen back in my body but it plays up the shy image pretty well.

"She's so cute." My eyes snap up to meet Diamond who beams beside Trace who looks thrilled for his little brother.

Cute! I am not cute. Cute is a little girl wearing pink with a tiara saying she wants to be a princess.

I am not cute. I am a fucking crazy bitch. But my cheeks involuntarily warm and I stare at the ground, willing them to stop. "How did you find her?"

"Yeah I thought she was in Amsterdam?" Crystal, the soulseeker speaks up.

"We collided in the hallway." I smile briefly, looking up at Will, in exactly the same nauseating way I see heroines in the romance movies do.

And it seems to work. Hmm, mental note made. "No Amsterdam?" Crystal looks crestfallen, thudding back against the couch cushions.

Will shrugged looking back at me.

"Actually, I was born there."

"Really?" Crystal perks right up very cheerfully. I nod quickly, trying to escape mentions if my past and my childhood. It's not something I want to remember.

"Who are your parents? Maybe we know them from the Net." Karla pipes up. She's being restrained by her husband but she looks at us with pride. Like she can already see our wedding day. Yuck.

Oh crap. Parents. "My parents are dead." Oops. A little too blunt. Victor leans forward, his eyes literally look like they're scanning me for lies. Creepy.

"Oh sweetie I'm so sorry." Karla looks absolutely mortified, her hands clapped over her mouth. The entire room seems to have stilled, everyone looking at me with pity. I shuffle anxiously, I don't like all the eyes watching me.

"It's fine." I manage to say before my throat closes off, the pressure on my chest starting to kick in. Karla still looks mortified. "So Caly want to know any good stories about Will?" Xavier interjects. The family jokester. I smile weakly, trying ignore the stares and the arm around my shoulder.

"Maybe later." I say sending a sweet smile his way.

"Or never." Will whispers in my war, shooting daggers at his younger brother. "What's your power?" Uriel leans forward in interest.

"I'm really good at telekinesis." It's not technically a lie. Hence why Sky doesn't pick it up. I am good at telekinesis, it's just not my only gift.

Telekinesis makes me ordinary for a savent. And that's what I want to be. My other gift makes me memorable. It's not a common gift. He nods leaning back and placing his arm around Tarren. My eyes flit around the room, searching for anything else we can talk about that's not me.

"So you guys like Christmas huh?" I don't really need an answer. The entire house is covered with fluffy Santa's, Christmas lights and a massive tree sits in the corner. It looks like they wiped out the Christmas section of Walmart. In a slightly less cheap way.

"Do you celebrate Christmas?" Well if you considering celebrating waking up at the crack of dawn, going out and blowing up a few houses then yes! I probably shouldn't say that.

Makes me sound like a serial killer. "Of course!" I must say that I could be an epic cheerleader for the amount of fake enthusiasm I can muster.

Too bad I have a fear of pom poms. They're too fluffy and sparkly and gross. The attention slowly starts to slide off me and to the large table in the corner of the room. It's burdened with so much food that I can't believe that we're going to eat it all. "Come sit Caly!" Sky's perky voice calls me to the table.

" I'm just going to make a quick phone call. My roommate must be worried." I smile quickly at Will before ducking back to the hall. I snag my jacket and step outside, shivering from the sudden cold.

I pull out my phone and type in the memorized number, 226-789-3456. The phone starts to ring and I press it to my ear, watching my breath fog in the cold air.

"Hello?" Lea's tinny voice echoes into my ear.

"Fuck. God fucking damn it."

"So how was your day?" I lean against the railing. I don't really feel like answering her question.

I know her and I know that she'll talk to fill the silence if I wait.

"Ok your day couldn't have been that bad." She says bracingly. I can hear the beat in the background and figure she's blasting music.

"Jace said that you went with him to his home! That's really good progress." I let out a deep breath, finally unleashing all the anger and snark that I've held back.

"He's my mother fucking soulfinder. My fucking soulfinder! God dammit." Utter silence on the other end.

"And he thinks I like pink." A giggle starts on the other end.

"Lea!"

"Sorry, Sorry." I roll my eyes,

"Sorry doesn't work if you're still laughing."

"It's just, I pictured you liking pink and it's so…" She burst into wild laughter again. I held the phone away from my ear till she stopped, stamping my feet to keep warm. "Soulfinder? Seriously?" I returned the phone to my ear,

"Really it took you that long?"

"Sorry. But wow…" I bit my lip, waiting for her judgement.

"Are you sure?"

"God Lea!"

"Ok Ok, Sorry but you never know." She was quiet for a minute, mulling it over. "This could be a good thing, Cal."

"Not for me. I don't want this. I can't have this not now!"

"Caly." Her voice was softer, gentler than it normally was. This voice was the literal reason she had gained the nickname "Mom."

"I know you're scared but it could be good." I shake my head.

"Call you tomorrow Lea. Don't say a word to the others" I hung up the phone. I didn't want to be told it could be good. I wanted to be out of here and never come back. But I couldn't do that.

It was my job to stay here and keep them safe. It didn't matter that I didn't feel safe, It was my responsibility not to let anything happen here. No matter how much I wished to leave. .


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Authors Note:**

 **Wow its been a while. So sorry about that. Anyway sorry for the crappy little chapter but I hope you enjoy anyway!**

I bolt up panting. I can't get air in my lungs….. My head spins trying to adjust to reality as I break out of the last fragments of my dream. The sheets twist around my ankles, holding me in place. I wrench away and roll onto the floor.

Thankfully I was sleeping on a mattress on the floor so it doesn't make that large of a noise. Karla insisted that I couldn't sleep on the couch so they pulled a mattress into the room Sky uses when she sleeps over. Apparently, soulfinders can't share a room until their married.

I'm ok with it. However I'm guessing Sky doesn't spend that much time at home based on the amount of stuff in the room. My eyes flit to the clock on Sky's wall. Fuck. It's 2 in the morning.

I know I won't get back to sleep so I step to my feet. Sky rolls over, murmuring in her sleep. She's knocked her blankets onto the floor and she looks much younger curled up like that.

"No. No stop!" Her voice is becoming much stronger as she panics.

"Sky. Sky. Wake up." I keep my voice smooth and even as I talk to her. Slowly her blue eyes flicker open, still with the haze of sleep covering them.

"Caly?" She murmurs in confusion.

"Here." I host her blankets onto the bed, wrapping them around her. "It's Ok, you're safe. Go back to sleep." I start to hum under breath, quiet and low. Her eyes start to droop again and her head falls back against the pillow.

"Night Caly." I step towards the door but turn back. "Night Yasmine." Fuck. Without permission, the image of the girl floats to the top if my head, with her black curls and trusting green eyes focused on me. I can almost hear her voice telling me goodnight. Why the hell did I say that name? Sure, Sky reminds me of her but…. I shouldn't be thinking about this. She's dead. I can't help her anymore.

I close the door as quietly as I can. I'll just wait downstairs for people to wake up. Maybe go out for a run. My bare feet pad down the staircase and I flinch at the cold floor. It's much colder than upstairs down here but I can't stay in there. I don't want to wake Sky up. And I just want to be alone.

"Ow!" A male voice hisses from the kitchen. I freeze as Will backs out of the kitchen clutching a water bottle and his head. "Hey" He whips around at the sound of my voice.

"What are you doing up?" He asks gently, taking in my appearance. I catch a glimpse of my reflection and internally flinch. With no makeup and my hair spilling around my face, I look ten.

Young, naive and scared. "Couldn't sleep." I mutter vaguely, praying that he doesn't ask for a reason. The Yasmine thing has already shaken me to the point where I really don't want to talk to anyone. Now would generally be the time that I'd go down to our workout center and punch the punching bag for a while.

He's worried about me, I can tell that much. I can see the concern across his whole face. He's worried that he messed up and brought me here too soon. Little does he know, I've been messed up for a while. Nothing he can say will make it better. "Hey do you want a hug?" My first reaction is to scream no at the top of my lungs but that's probably not appropriate.

Instead I nod, biting down on my lip until I taste blood. Instantly the cut heals but with the constant pressure, it reopens over and over again.

Will's arms wrap around me and I focus on breathing. Just counting my breaths. I'm so busy counting that I don't notice the little things. Like the way that we fit perfectly together, my head resting on his chest and his on my head. I'm the perfect height for him, not as small as Sky but not as tall as Crystal.

That freaks me out even more as I withdraw. "Night Caly." I force a smile on my face,

"Night Will." And I'm alone with my thoughts. Thoughts that are getting scarier and scarier by the minute. The feeling that washed over me just for a second, the feeling like I belonged in his arms. Like it all felt right. And that bugs me, picking away at my resolve to stay away with him. If it feels like that, why shouldn't I stay? Why shouldn't I just be happy with my soulfinder?

I can picture it now, his arm wrapped around me as I sat next to him on a couch, snow falling outside.

Laughing as we hang up stockings on a fireplace. But even as I picture it, it feels fake. Like I'm watching strangers in those weird family pictures that they stick in the cheap picture frames at Walmart. Looks perfect but there's no substance. No real depth of feeling.

But in these images I see her. I see this fake girl I'm pretending to be. This, her, she's what he wants. The perfect little girl who gets good grades and likes pink and can smile at people and accept hugs without feeling like they're going to have a panic attack.

He likes the idea of soulfinders because he's seen it work before. It won't work with me. I'm too screwed up for this perfect little family. Even as I tell myself these things, I feel unusually cold, like I'm missing Will's warmth. I cross into the kitchen, and face my reflection in the mirror. I am not scared. I am strong.

I am not cute. I am manipulative. I am not weak. I am a bitch.

"I will not fall in love with William Benedict." My expression doesn't change as I say those words, but I feel better vocalizing it. After all, if he met the real me, he wouldn't like her very much.

Nobody does. Will is in love with the idea of me, the idea if a perfect girl made epically for him. And being in love with the idea of someone is nowhere near being in love with the actual person.


	6. Chapter 6

"Morning!" A cheerful voice greets me from where I'm curled up by the window. Crystal stands in a dressing gown, cup of coffee in her hand. She smiles largely seeing that I'm the one in the corner. "Sleep well?" I nod, untangling my legs from their huddle. I follow her as she wanders back into the kitchen.

Phoenix sits at the island counter, pulling a muffin into little pieces. She smiles when she sees Crystal and I. "Morning Caly. Want a muffin?" I shake my head and instead I make for the coffee. Crystal hands me a mug and I fill it up. Knocking back the bitter liquid black sends a jolt of alertness rushing into my muscles. I already feel more awake.

My head starts to tingle, someone's trying to break through my walls. Phoenix is staring at me in confusion, "Hi." I try to forcibly restrain myself from telling her to get Fuck out of my head.

She won't break these walls, I've never has anyone break through them before. "Sorry. You have very strong shields." Her voice is tinged with suspicion, I don't need Sky to tell me that.

"I grew up with an older brother. You can't let any information accidently slip out of your head unless you suddenly want it broadcasted to all your friends." Phoenix relaxed, still staring at me like I was untrustworthy.

She's a smart girl. "You get to come be a part of the Benedict's crazy Christmas traditions today!" Crystal cheered, "Are you excited?"

"What exactly are those traditions?"

…...

"Skiing." I stand in my borrowed ski suit, Phoenix, sorry Phee, had one I could borrow.

She, Yves, Taryn, and Diamond ended up staying being. Of course they also had Lea with them but they didn't know about her. "It's so much fun You're going to have a great time.?"

I open my mouth, ready to answer. But he continues to talk.

"No need to worry though. I know it looks a bit intimidating now but I'll teach you. It'll be perfectly safe." No opening for me to say I already know how.

And he seems so excited by the prospect of teaching me. So I clumsily get my skis on with Will's help and we head up the baby hill.

"Ok this is how you stop." Will starts to explain the fundamentals of skiing and I copy his movements. I don't really want to burst his bubble, we're doing the most basic things but he seems so happy. "Wow! You're a natural!" I nod trying to seem excited by the fact that I've mastered a wedge when I've been skiing parallel for years.

"I think you're good enough to go up the lift now." Will says casually at the bottom if the beginner hill.

"Ok." I am about ready to pass out from boredom. I am so done with wedge turns. I shuffle off after him towards the lift, trying to come up with the best way to tell him that we've just spent the last hour working in things I know how to do.

Do I just say it or should I start doing 360s in the middle of the hill?

At least I think I can still do a 360. It's been a while.

"Hey Caly!" Sky and Zed slide up to us with their snowboards. Xav and Crystal are fast in their heels.

"How's a going?" Zed questioned. He and Sky are easily the oddest soulfinder pairing, big, hulking guy with a scowl that would make rocks tremble.

And the light, airy girl who looks like she could possibly have a heart attack if anyone whispered "Boo!" a little too loudly. Yet they work. Zed is nice only to Sky and Sky bosses him around. I suppose they're no different then Phee and Yves. A previous thief and the golden boy matched together.

Damn, soul mates are weirder than I thought. I mean if that wasn't enough of an example for you, you get Will and I. Will, as far as I can tell is the All American boy. Sports, good marks with a smoldering smile that makes every girls panties drop so hard that there's a hole from here to China. And then there's me.

The one who takes the All American boys and rips their hearts to little tiny pieces, just because she can. Trust me, there's a reason Collin calls me "Ice princess". I live up to the nickname. Whoever said opposites attract is a idiot.

"She's a natural." Will boasted, placing his arm around me. "Better than Sky was!"

"Sky's better on a board." Zed pointed out.

"But horrible on skis." Will countered. As Zed took a breath to retort, Sky cut in.

"Alright, Alright enough out of you two. Come on Caly, you'll come up with me and Crystal." She pulls herself forward, away from the dueling brothers. Crystal slid forward to join us, on skis as well.

"So you'll just side forward here and then sit on the chair." Sky explained.

"Hey ladies!" Uriel sat in the booth, smiling at us.

"How's the skiing going Caly?" I shoot him a thumbs up as the chair whips around. We sit for a second and it's off, almost sweeping over the Benedict's roof before we are whisked over top of the mountain. "Skiing's fun isn't it?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah but I've actually…."

"I don't know about you but I was horrific at it. I prefer boarding." Sky chimed in, interrupting me.

Screw it. I'll just be the strangely good beginner. Why won't this family let me finish my fucking sentences!

"So Caly we don't know much about you." Crystal started.

"What do you want to know? I'm an open book!" I forced a smile in my face as I told the obvious lie.

Thank God Sky was distracted, probably talking with her soulfinder. "So you grew up in Amsterdam?"

"Yeah but I moved to New York when I was 17 with my older brother."

"How old is your brother?" It's simple questions but they could lead to harder ones like why did you move? Or even worse questions.

"He's 23 right now. I just turned 20." Just like Will.

"When is Will's birthday?" Crystal and Sky exchanged looks.

"November 17th." Damn it. He's older than me by a day. "Anything else you want to know about Will?" A mischievous smirk appears on Crystal's face.

"Not what you're thinking about, I'm sure." The smirks grew wider, they looked like Lea when she was welding a curling iron. That girl could murder someone with that thing. "Are you sure?" Warmth flooded to my cheeks.

Out of everything I've experienced with the Benedict's, this is easily the most embarrassing.

I can safely say that I have never been offered by my boyfriend's sister-in-law to tell me everything about his sex life. Oh my god, did I just mentally call him my boyfriend? Can you mentally backspace? Oh Fuck, backspacing right now. "Yes." I sputter, still confused. Why the hell did I do that? I can't like him. I certainly can't fall for him. We don't belong together.

The universe got it so fucking wrong this time. I sure as hell don't deserve him, I've barely met him and I know he's a decent guy. I don't do the good ones, I pick the bad ones on purpose.

I don't want to be responsible for fucking someone else's life up. Trust me, that's all I'll do to Will.

"Aww she's so embarrassed, it's cute." Crystal cheered, "You and Will are so perfect together." This girl officially is like the number one Benedict fangirl. Before she can launch into another question I raise the ski lift bar.

I am the queen of the subtle conversation change. "Oh look we're here." Ok maybe not the queen but at least, I don't know, a minor princess?

We slide off the lift, waving at Saul in the booth. The boys slide off after us.

"Alright." Xav starts, adjusting his goggles, "Crystal and I are going to do that one over there."

He points to a rum and I swear to god my heart stops. It's a double black Diamond, with jumps and a patch of moguls. It's exactly the run I would have charged blindly down while Jace skied behind me, all safe and careful.

"We'll go on this one." Will points to a run that is literally a tiny step up from the baby hill.

"But I want to go on that one." I whine. I even throw in a little bit of pout. I point towards the run that Xav and Crystal have slid towards.

"Are you crazy?" Sky looked at me in horror, "You will die. I don't even know why Xav and Crystal are going on it. They must have a death wish." She shudders, sliding her board towards the baby hill. Screw it. In a split second my decision is made. I've been good for the past 2 days. I haven't slipped up at all.

But now I need to do something reckless, dangerous and would probably get me killed, you know if I didn't heal so fast that it really wasn't an issue.

I push off with my poles, spinning my skis towards the other hill. The winds already whistling in my ears before I even start. I'm basically going stair and I'm pleased that everything I remember is coming back to me.

A jump hurdles into my vision and I steer my skis towards it. I hope I remember how to land these things. I whistle up it and the world goes still. That's what I loved about taking jumps, that moment when your world is spinning and it's just you with the wind and the cold.

No one else is going to catch you, it's a massive leap of faith. The world spins right until my skis hit the ground. A tiny readjustment is all that it takes to send me sailing down the hill with ease. I slide to the bottom, my skis sending a spurt of snow across the ground.

"Caly!" Uriel's voice snaps out. He's walking towards me, more like stalking but that could just be the long legs.

"Hi?"

"What did you just do?" I point up at the hill, mock innocence sliding onto my face. "I skied. That's what you do at a ski hill right?"

"Not like that we don't." He's getting less angry now, more relaxed when he sees I'm fine.

"Oops. Guess it's just my family that skis like that." He nods and opens his mouth like he's going to say something else. But he's interrupted by the gathering of a small crowd by the ski lift.

"Stay here." He orders, jogging off to take care if his job.

"Aye, Aye captain." I mutter sarcastically and turn to watch the rest if them slide down the hill. My dad taught me how to ski. He put me in lessons originally but when he realized that I hated them and kept on trying to go down the bigger hills, he took me out of them. He taught me on black diamonds because nothing makes you learn faster than the fear of death. But I loved every minute of it.

For me, no sport was fun without the risk of mortal injury. My brother always joked that whatever chip the normal human brain had, the part that made you scale something up and go, "Eh maybe not today. I don't feel like dying" was missing in my head.

For me, the only consequence was that I'd have a second of pain. No death, no lasting scars.

I learned better under pressure and I got different punishments for going off a jump that was too large. Mostly my hot chocolate got taken away. My dad wasn't very creative when it came to punishments.

Wow. They ski slow. Granted, Xav is a way better skier than I'll ever be. My style is half out of control and the slightest touch of somewhat being able to stop. Not exactly the safest way to ski.

"Wow." Xav is pretty much the only one that doesn't look like he'd like to shove me off the chairlift. He actually looks impressed.

"Why didn't you tell us you could ski like that?" I shrug, leaning on my poles.

"You never asked." Will is staring at my face, a curious expression spreads across his.

"I mean seriously, when you took that jump that was nuts. I didn't think you were going to land it." I smile. There something about Xav that makes you unable to stop yourself from laughing at his jokes. Maybe it's because, no matter how bad they are, he tells them with such enthusiasm that it's tricky to not crack a straight face.

"I wasn't sure either."

"Then why did you do it?" I could hear my dad's voice now, telling me something he'd always say whenever I'd try something too big. My mom would be livid, steam coming out of her nose, the whole 9 yards. And my dad would put his arm around her and look down at me.

"The rewards outweighed the risks." I shrug. It was always what he'd say to my mom. He'd always half heartedly take away my hot chocolate and then sneak me a snickers bar. I was a daddy's girl, plain and simple.

My mom was always a little protective over me, considering my reckless behaviour. My dad embraced the recklessness along side me and threw all but a teensy weensy bit of caution to the winds.

I lost a lot of that when he died. I was still reckless but mostly to feel the pain. I did things I knew I'd fail at, just to pretend for one minute I was back to normal. It hadn't worked.

Nothing did. The rewards outweigh the risks. It was a saying I lived by. Especially when it came to protecting people. The rewards I got from saving people were infinitely better than any risk I took to do it. But what it meant Will?

What if every single risk I took to get Will was worth it, because he was worth it. It was a stupid thought and I hated the way it made me feel.

Because it made me feel hope and we all know that hope is a merciless little bitch who kills all future chance of happiness.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **Sorry guys it's been forever. Exams are just starting so getting a little busy. I hope this longer chapter makes up for it. Thank you to anyone who reviewed and please keep it up. Reviews are like tiny Littles pokes telling me to keep writing :). Anyway you people all rock!**

The stairs creak under my weight as I stumble down them, yawning. I got maybe 3 hours of sleep. I'm not used to going to bed so routinely. We're normally out on missions until the wee hours of the morning. We sleep into at least noon them do it all over again.

At the sound of voices, I hesitate. I've been here about a week and I still haven't talked to everyone. Probably because I'm avoiding his parents. I don't exactly want to nod vacantly while they prattle on and on about how cute Will and I together. It's a little nauseating frankly.

"Morning Caly" Crystal greets me. I managed a half smile, trying to hide the fact that I'm barely awake. I seriously need some concealer. And some coffee.

"Morning." I say cheerfully, literally the opposite of how I feel right now. "Hey Caly!" Sky pipes up. She's sitting on Zeds lap, one of the only brothers awake. However the majority of female soulfinders are here. "Yeah?"

"We're all going shopping, want to come?" I almost choke on my coffee as I do a double take. I so do not want to shop. On a good day, Lea can successfully drag me to the mall, kicking and screaming. On a bad day, I will jump out of the car. I go shopping when I have too, Like when creating a disguise.

"Sure!" Hopefully that response covered the disgust I feel.

"Sure what?" Will stumbles in behind me and a sudden but if nerves flutter against my chest. Why the hell am I nervous? It's a boy. I have seen boys before, granted one of them was my brother but still. "Caly's coming shopping with us." Sky announces proudly before returning to cuddle into her soulfinders chest. They are literally one step away from making out in the middle of the kitchen.

And Karla just smiles at them fondly. If this was my house, someone would already be on the floor and the other one would be sitting on a different chair. Probably in a different city. They would forcibly have space placed in between the two of them, let's just say that.

Is this what normal savants houses are like because man it's odd. People literally always want to know where you're going and where you are. It drives me nuts. I think.

"That's great." Will leans his head over my shoulder. I push him off, shooting him a grumpy look. Laughing, he reaches over, stealing my coffee. Nobody touches my coffee.

Nobody.

"Give it back." I pout, giving him the Bambi eyes. "No. I think I'll keep it." Do not pull out a knife. That is the worst idea in the world. Just don't do it. I scowl instead, turning back to the muffin that I'm slowly tearing apart. I haven't taken a Bite out of it yet, I just don't feel hungry. I don't really feel much of anything right now.

My brother calls these my bitchy days, where anything and everything sets me off. I don't eat or sleep, I just can't. "So shopping!"

I muster up as much enthusiasm as I can, "Yay!"

….

The mall is crowded and every time someone brushes against my arm, my chest seizes up. It's not making it easier to listen to Karla talk on and on about how excited she was for this trip. We squeeze into a store I don't recognize, the holiday crowds piling around us.

The store is too covered in pink for my taste, filled with cutesy dresses and shirts. "Divide and conquer!" Sky claps her hands together in excitement. "I'm going over here." I point over at an empty space, appears to be selling socks. Cool.

"Ok." Sky has already set her sights on a display of Christmas sweaters. Karla and Phee are moving towards the dresses. "I'll come with you." Crystal steps out after me. Crap. I wanted to be alone. I like Crystal just fine.

She's overly invested in Will's and my relationship but aside from that, she's pretty cool. I pull a sock off the rack, pretending to be interested in the spaceship pattern. I'm more of a rainbow girl to be honest. "Hey Caly?" I make a noncommittal noise of assent.

"Will likes you." Here it is, the reason she pulled me aside.

"He's very nice."

Crystal shuffles her feet, reaching out for the rack of clothes. She sorts through them, flicking one hanger after another.

"No he really likes you. Like really." I actually don't know where this is going. I was expecting some kind of parental, "be safe" talk or grilling about my background. It's taken a bit of a twist, I'll admit. "Yeah?" I prompt, trying to get the awkwardness over with.

"I just.. I just wanted to ask you something." Placing the sock back on the rack, I turn to face Crystal. As much as I don't want to have this conversation, it seems like a moment for eye contact. Nodding, I'm praying that she spits it out soon.

"Don't break his heart." Every muscle in my body locks down. My shields slam up, my energy level is about 120 percent. I'm ready to fight my way out, that's the instant reaction I have to stress. To fight it tooth and nail until it let's go.

"He needs you more than you know, please I'm begging you. Just be good to him." Unfortunately, what Crystal is asking for is something I just can't promise. I can promise the opposite but I can't promise not to hurt him.

It's impossible for me not to hurt him, the second he finds out who we really are and what we're really doing here, he'll be hurt. And then the real Caly will rip his heart into a million tiny pieces. But being the liar I am, the manipulative girl I am, I answer. "I promise."

The words sound false even to my own ears but I avert my eyes. I can't see the relief spread over Crystal's face. I just can't.

….

The frigid air hit my cheeks, searing them like I just splashed a cup of sulfuric acid into my face.

Ok maybe not sulfuric but like hydrochloric. Ok maybe I'm exaggerating but I had acid spilled on my skin and it hurts like a bitch. Anyway, my point is that it was frickin cold. It's the kind of cold that starts to seep through your bones and get that burning feeling like you're too warm and hurts your lungs to breathe in. Wow, I'm really trying to distract myself. I just spent 2 solid minutes on the weather. Not even the weather, the temperature.

I am officially out of interesting distracting topics. It's about 10 on Christmas eve. Everybody's all holly jolly in there but I'm kind of done. I guess I miss Lea and Jace, and I guess Collin. I think it's more than that though, maybe I feel guilty about what I'm going to do to this family that has so willingly accepted me into their home.

But I don't get guilty. It's in my diagnosis, not the complicated one they gave me in the hospital but the simple one Google gave me. Does not feel guilt or empathy. Seriously it was right there in print. I inhale deeply ignoring the Burning in my lungs. It's stupid cold out here.

Wow back to the weather again, we went to my mental health issues then circled back here. I must be getting boring. "Hey!" The door shuts behind Will as he bounds out the door, throwing his coat over his shoulders. I have to resist the urge to laugh, he's like a puppy. He keeps on popping up wherever I am.

I can't really blame him as I'm sure the whole magic soulfinder bond thingy is responsible for that. "Hi." I blink the snowflakes out of my eyes, feeling the cold fluffy flakes catch on my lashes. He skids to a stop beside me, laughing as his feet almost give out from underneath him.

"And I thought I was the most athletic in the family." He joked, regaining his balance clumsily.

"Nah. I think Sky has you beat." He wraps his arm around my shoulders and I lean into his touch. For warmth. Only for warmth. Remember it's stupid cold, that is the only reason that you are touching. "Are you ok?" The random question acts almost like a sponge, suckling up every bit of oxygen in my lungs and robbing me of the chance to lie. I wish I was. I should be. But I'm pretty sure that I haven't hit "Ok" on the scale since I was 10.

But I can't tell anyone that. Not my brother who looks at me like a bomb, just waiting for me to explode. Not Collin who was blissfully oblivious of the whole situation. And definitely not Lea. Not Lea who leans on me so much that I don't think she even notices it anymore.

Lea, who if I collapsed; would spiral so far down that it would be impossible to drag her out again. Only Jace knows what really happened that night and he won't tell a soul. I can't tell that to anybody, what I did, what I wanted so badly to happen.

"I'm great" Trust me, it takes a lot to make a person so bitter and twisted that she can't even tolerate any type of real relationship. It only takes a drop of evil to Fuck someone up.

"That's good. I was worried that I rushed everything too fast by bringing you here." "You were excited." I blink, feeling the snow melting against my skin, running down my face like tears. Will turns towards me and I'm struck again by how beautiful he is. Perfect skin, hair and eyes… those eyes that can pierce into a girl's soul and just make her melt.

He's pure magic walking, proof that good guys and Angels still exist. Unfortunately, he was probably Hitler in his past life to be stuck with me. But that's what he is. He's stuck with me. And that's what rips through me, a hot feeling that scalds through my chest. The last time I felt this way was years ago. Kneeling alone in a lot, the stones scratching my bare knees, my eyes overflowing with hot burning tears. I can't think about that, not about her. Not about anything that happened in that place. Sadly, that gives me one thing to focus on and that's Will.

Will who I've been trying desperately to ignore. He deserves way better than me, I can't do this to him. "You don't know how beautiful you are." I raise both my eyebrows at him, tilting my head. Hurrying to correct himself, Will continues, "Not on the outside, I mean your beautiful there too but…" His voice trails off, collecting his thoughts.

"I mean you're so kind. Sky and Crystal adore you and my mom thinks you're just so cute. You're an amazing person and I'm so lucky to be able to live you for the rest of my life." A lump is growing in my throat. I almost blurt it out now, I'm not who you think I am. I'm evil. You wouldn't love the real me. But I can't. Not now. Another symptom of my disorder, we don't give a damn about anyone other than ourselves. And because I'm a heartless, selfish bitch, I lean in and our lips meet. It's amazingly perfect.

We just fit together and every little sigh is perfectly mirrored by the other. My lips slide open against the gentle pressure of his and it instantly fires it up to another level. My legs wrap around his waist as he lifts me up, leaning on the fence behind us for support. His hands are everywhere, trailing fire across my skin through 3 layers of clothing. Damn this boy is putting out heat. "Oi lovebirds, get back in the house." Xav's exasperated voice echoes through the otherwise still environment. He slams the door behind him and Will and I jump apart.

Oh god what the hell did I do? "We should try that again sometime." Will said fairly cheerily. "I'm going to kill Xav." He adds. I'm going to stab a red hot poker through my brain. I am a fucking idiot. But even as I rant and rage at myself, a little part of me stays quiet. Because that one small little part wants Will and I'm afraid that I won't be able to deny it much longer.

I swear to god I'm going insane. I mean that's the only explanation for what I'm doing right! A sane person would not do this.

…..

"Caly, Caly wake up!" I slam the pillow over my head, trying to block out Sky's cheers. I had actually slept last night and I wasn't in the mood for this. "Caly Come on! It's Christmas!" Sky squealed, pulling the pillow away from my head.

"It'll still be Christmas in 3 hours." I groan, pulling the blankets over my head to avoid the cold that had started to seep in. "Caly." Sky begged. I could just picture it, big blue eyes wide and lips pouting. God damn it. Why the Fuck was it impossible to dislike this girl?

It's like hating a freakin puppy. "Fine." I throw the blankets off and scramble to my feet. Sky's face instantly lights up as she joins me. I'm already regretting this decision, it's not very warm. Fuck I hate the cold. I bounce from foot to foot as Sky runs into the hallway, probably to wake Zed. The carpeted floors of the hall are a little warmer than the wood in Sky's room. "Sky drag you out?" Will stumbles out of his room. Without a shirt. God did he have to have abs? I mean seriously isn't that just too much. His torso literally looks like someone carved it out of marble. I want to lick his abs. Fuck. Where the hell did that come from?

"My eyes are up here." Will's smirking at me. I'm honestly surprised I'm not drooling. Seriously abs are like my weakness. "Umm…." Laughing, he wraps an arm around my shoulder.

"Don't worry I think you're pretty hot too." He walks past me, obviously not waiting for Sky and Zed. I hesitate for a second before jogging after him, my bare feet sliding on the ground.

….

"Did you have a good Christmas?" The heat from the hot chocolate seeps through my hands. I'm curled up in the window seat with Will, watching the snowflakes fall. It was a good Christmas.

I mean nobody blew anything up and that is kind of my favourite thing but still nice. It reminds me of a long long long time ago. Back when my parents were still alive, back when my hair wasn't blonde and all I cared about was making sure that Jace didn't get the biggest pancake.

Speaking of Jace, I wonder if he's out there. I haven't talked to him since I left for the Benedict's. He's always on duty when I call and we're worried about using telepathy here. It makes Crystal sick so if she picks up on it, we're screwed. Lea's been giving information for me so we're still kind of in contact.

"Yeah, I did." I take a long sip of the drink, the scalding liquid warming me from the inside out. It's freaking awesome hot chocolate, like it seriously tastes like they melted pure chocolate in here. "What's in this?"

"Ahh, Benedict family secret. Can't tell you that." I scowl, glaring at Will.

"So not fair." He shrugs, holding up his hands in a "what can I do?" gesture. "Come on!"

"Sorry." I can see the smirk playing around his mouth. He's enjoying this. I am not. I don't like not knowing stuff that other people know. "I could make you tell me." I threaten, leaning closer. He laughs, leaning in as well, "What are you going to do?" Crap. Normally that would send Collin or Jace or even Lea, into a panic, trying to scramble and do what I want. Mostly because at home, I'm scary. Here I am not. Therefore I should probably not pull a knife out. Or a gun. My options are extremely limited here.

How am I supposed to threaten people effectively without a gun?

I'm guessing that the whole reason that Jace gave me less access to weapons is because he didn't want me to go "crazy" and pull out a gun. That's bullshit. I've never done that. It was a knife that I pulled out and I've only done that like 5 times.

Approximately.

Ok maybe a few more. Anyway I'm silently cursing Jace out in my head for not letting me have a gun. Than it occurs to me. And I lean it even closer. I can practically feel his breath against my skin.

The anxiety should be building up by now, but it's not. All I feel is a weird trembling feeling. "I'm sure I can persuade you." I say in my most seductive voice. And it doesn't even take a second before his mouth is on mine, his hand gripping my hair, pulling me closer. We fall backwards against the window seat, my spine curving to the chair. My hands slide up under his shirt, sweeping my fingertips over his abs. The kiss feels never ending, and my lungs don't even care.

I don't even realize how much I need oxygen until the kiss breaks off. My chest is heaving, gasping for air like I'm having an attack but this is better. So much better. "God Caly." Will groans, his eyes focused on me. He's out of breath, his eyes staring darkly into mine. I lean forward, running my lips over his collarbone, across his shoulder, his neck, anywhere.

His lips crash down on mine, driving any negative thoughts out of my head without one passionate kiss. It ends much like the first one, with us gasping for breath. But this time, we're not stopping.

The hot chocolate is long forgotten as he wordlessly pulls me to my feet and up the stairs. He shuts the bedroom door behind us and it doesn't even occur to me until early the next morning, that I'm doing exactly what I swore I'd never do.

I'm feeling something for Will Benedict.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **Sorry it's been a while. Anyway you guys were so awesome with reviewing last time! Let's try to keep it going! Stuff is starting to heat up in this chapter! I can't wait to see what your predictions for the next chapter are!**

"You slept with him?" Lea sits up on the bed, staring at me with wide eyes.

"Talk a little louder, I think China didn't hear you." I snap at her, before focusing back on my nails. The blood red colour stares back at me like it's judging me too.

"Stop judging me. I didn't judge when you went home with that Justin Bieber wannabe."

Lea holds her hands up in surrender. "No judgment here. Just wow…" I roll my eyes and return my attention back to the smear of nail polish on my skin. It looks like blood. "Was it good?"

"Lea!" I cry in exasperation.

"I'm sorry but you kind of wonder. I mean he's supposed to be your soulmate right?" "Supposed to be is the key word."

Lea pulls a face, "So it sucked." Memories of last night seep into my brain. I can't repress a grin that spreads over my face."It did not suck."

"Well that's good", Lea props her hands on the bed, spreading them apart so I can paint them for her. I glare but begin doing her nails.

"If you buy into this whole "soulmate" concept and stay with him and live happily ever after, you'll at least be getting good sex as a compromise." My hand jerk, smearing the Polish over her hand. "God Caly!" She complains, a shock of electricity coursing from her into me. I yank my hand away, glaring at her.

"What was that for?"

"Messing up my nails!" She inspects the damage carefully before flapping it in my face. "You see this!"

"I also see this." I bend her finger backwards, nor far enough to break it but definitely enough to cause pain. "You bitch!" I cross my arms across my chest, and scowl at her. She's in an almost mimicking position. My glare is better. However it ends the same way all of our fights do, with us collapsing into laughter. In those moments, where it's just the two of us laughing, we could be normal teenage girls, talking about boys. And then the seriousness returns.

Not that Lea can be serious about anything. She tried cracking jokes at this one guys funeral. In her defence he died from eating glue like in that Dumb Ways To Die game. She made so many jokes. I had to drag her away from his wife before the poor woman snapped.

"Seriously though. What are you going to do?" Lea wipes the tears of laughter away from her eyes. The truth is that I have no fucking idea. We woke up, had breakfast with his family. Xav really fucking likes sex jokes.

Than I told him a ridiculous lie about having to go see my roommate who was scared of hispanic people so he couldn't come along. I have no idea why he bought it. If I had a dollar for every stupid lie that I've ever told, I would be rich.

As of right now, I'm not in trouble. I get in trouble once they find out who I really am. And so far, we're good. "I'm going to smile pretty and demonstrate my amazing people skills." Lea snorts, wiping away the nail polish on her hand.

"Hate to break it to you sweetheart," She drawled, shooting me a derisive look "you have no people skills."

"I beg to differ. I think that being able to manipulate people counts as a people skills."

"That's skills with manipulation. You have manipulation skills. Not people skills." She holds up her hand to check on her progress with the nail polish. I pout, crossing my arms across my chest.

"I have people skills," I mutter, scowling at her.

"You have people killing skills. Not people skills." Can't argue with her on that one. I return to my nails, scraping polish off the edges. It's amazing how being electrocuted can make you mess up your nails. Lea's phone chimes and she reaches out to grab it. I grab the cap to the nail polish before we paint the carpet a lovely shade of red.

"Shit!" Lea swears, leaning over her phone.

"Language!" I scold, screwing the cap back on the bottle.

"We need to go. Now." All humor has gone from her voice. She looks incredibly pissed off as she reaches for her coat. "What?" I instantly snag the first pair of boots I see. In this business, it's quite easy to run into trouble. Hence why we always listen to each other instantly. Lea meets my eyes. Damn. I have not seen her this pissed off since Collin stole her favourite knife.

"The Net fucked up."

….

Will's POV

"Uri are you busy?" Uriel spins around in his desk chair, looking at me in surprise.

"Will? What are you doing here? I thought you'd be with Caly." I shake my head heavily, sitting down on the couch he has in his office.

"No. But that's what I'm here to talk about."

His eyebrows rose, "look little brother, what you and Caly do in your alone time is your business…."

"No.. God no." I glare at him, "Not that Uri, God." He holds his hands up, laughing. "No. I wanted to talk about well, "I pause, trying to gather my complicated thoughts. "It's not like I'm not grateful for her, I mean she's my soulfinder but it doesn't feel right." I confess, feeling the weight on my shoulders lighten.

"It doesn't feel right?" Uriel scribbles something on his notepad, in full analyzing mode.

"It's just some things she does just doesn't match up with how she acted before. Like when she skied down that hill. She acted like it was no big deal but no other part of how she was acting before seemed like she would enjoy that." I let out a hoarse laugh. "You must think I'm crazy. A guy who has been begging for his soulfinder, is now complaining about her."

"No I've noticed stuff too. Some of the things she says don't line up. She's shy one minute, reckless another." Uriel's calm voice instantly makes me feel a little better. I've been worried about this since I met her. "Also, she's not the type of girl I pictured myself with."

Uriel tilts his head , doing the stereotypical therapist nod, "What do you mean by that?"

Placing my head in my hands, I groan. "She just never seems to argue about everything. I always dated the girls that fought back. It just feels weird. Almost like she's trying hard to be the girl she thinks I want." The more I think about those words, the more true they seem. Caly doesn't feel like she's being herself. Obviously, she's gorgeous but it seems like she try to hard to hide it. I don't understand it.

"I'm trying so hard to like her this way but she's seriously kind of annoying. She doesn't argue with me at all." Uriel chuckled, "You always went for the tricky ones."

I shrug, "At least she rocks at making out."

"Jesus I didn't need to know that." Uriel scowls at me, gagging. I shrug, laughing a little.

"But seriously," therapist Uriel is back, "You need to talk to her. Find out if she's hiding something. Work out your issues." He has a point. If I'm feeling this way then I bet that Caly isn't happy. And despite how weird I feel around her sometimes, I want her to be happy.

There are other times, times when she makes me laugh like when we went skiing. Or when she snaps back at me. It just doesn't feel like she's being herself and I hate that. I want her to feel like she can just relax around us. I can feel her tense when we touch and I want to know why. I want to help fix her problems, not cause more for her.

It might be the bond talking but I'm pretty sure I love her, even if she's not my normal type. I mean I normally go for brunettes with an attitude. Caly is blonde and seems to be a mouse. However, she's absolutely gorgeous and has a perfect body.

Honestly it just feels like she's lying to me. I mean that lie about her roommate disliking hispanic people was so obviously a lie. I'll talk with her when she gets home. We'll work this out, I'm confident about that. We're soulfinders, it has to work. "Vic?" Uriel leans back into his chair, talking into his phone.

"Yeah, he's with me. No she's not… What? ….Well be right there." Sounds like a pretty monosyllabic conversation. Victor is not exactly known for his extensive description skills, Especially when in a hurry. "What's going on?" I ask Uri.

"Looks like the Net took matters into their own hands. Come on. We're meeting Vic at the station."

…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Hi guys! You guys were awesome at reviewing the last chapter! I hope we can keep it up for this chapter. I really like this one. Everything is starting to heat up so I hope you guys are excited as I am for this story to get intense. I go away to camp on Wednesday where I have no WiFi access so my updates will be limited for July. I plan on having this story finished by September so there will be a lot of updates in August. I would love for you guys to keep reviewing the way you have been! If anyone has any predictions for the Benedict's reaction, I would love to hear them!**

"What the fuck is happening?" I slam my keys onto the table. Lea and I broke every single road rule to get here. Jace turns to us, a grim expression on his face.

"The Net fucked up."

"I know that moron. What happened." I demand, pulling my jacket over my shoulders, trying to cover the fact that I forgot to put on an actual shirt. I'm still in my sports bra and leggings from when I worked out with Lea. "Oh, hi Caly." Collin wanders in, munching on an apple. I try to resist screaming in their faces.

"Where did you get an apple?" Lea asks Collin. Did everyone's IQ drop 100 points overnight? "Over there." He waves his hand somewhere in the general direction that he came from. "No fair, I want an apple." Lea pouts. You have got to be kidding me.

"Somebody tell me what's happening or I swear to God, one of you will not live to see the next ten minutes." Lea freezes, her hand outstretched for the apple.

Collin stares at me with wide eyes and Jace just sighs. "Fine. The Net left the file that said that we got hired just lying around. Victor Benedict found it and now they are all pissed off that the Net hired a bodyguard for them and the Net is all angry because we were supposed to be secret but there is nothing we can do about it." Jace says, rushing it all into one sentence. It takes me a second to process it.

And then, "Goddamn Fucking Shit." I run my hands through my hair in frustration. We are no longer undercover.

"My reaction exactly." Jace shrugs. He's pissed too. We all are. "What happens now?" Lea asks, instantly moving on to recovery mode.

"George is talking to the Net official and the Benedict's right now but the general consensus is that we still have a job." How? The Benedict's so don't want a bodyguard. Jace answers the question before I have time to ask it, "We all go live with them. The Net want them to have protection and apparently they just have to get over themselves."

We are going to live with the Benedict's. The four of us plus them. What the actual Fuck. That's a disaster waiting to happen. "You are kidding right?"

"I wish." Somebody is going to die and it won't be the bad guys that kill them. Hell, it's going to be me. "It's stupid." Collin sighs, throwing his apple across the room.

"They are going to be so pissed." I mutter, glaring at my shoes.

"Because you lied? Caly, you lie like other people breathe. They'll get over it." Jace shrugs it off like it's nothing. Lea remains quiet, knowing exactly why the Benedict's will want my head on a stick.

"One of them may or may not be my soulfinder and I may or may not have pretended to be okay with that." I shrug, trying to ignore the glare on Jace's face.

"You found your soulfinder?" Collin glares at me too. I look back at Lea for support. She's studying her nail polish, clearly ignoring me. The message is clear, you're on your own. Thanks Lea.

"May or may not." I lean back against the wall behind me. "Look guys, this is not a big deal." "Yeah, except for the fact that absolutely no one in that family will trust you at all and they all think that you are this perfect little angel. Plus they want you to stay with them forever and ever. Right?" Jace challenges. "Well, yes but it's not like it means anything to me. Just a job."

Jace steps forward in disbelief. "Just a job! Caly, this is your soulfinder."

I meet his eyes, "Just a job." I promise. The words leave a bitter taste in my mouth, like I've just been showing dirt down my throat. "Well now that's over with" Lea pulls the conversation back on track. "Right." Jace shakes his head for a brief second, before focusing again. "The Benedict's have agreed but they want to meet us before they officially sign the document giving their consent. I didn't think that would be a problem but now," He glares at me. I raise my hands up in surrender. He's right to be pissed. I hid it from him.

"It seems like it'd going to get ugly. We say as little as we can. Caly, you say next to nothing, considering the fact that you are probably about to go rip that guy's heart out and stomp on it if we let you. We try to avoid a full on brawl and try not to puss them off anymore." Jace sucks at pep talks. How hard is it to try to be positive?

He's right, this conversation is going to be ugly and it will probably be best if I shut my mouth. However, I have doubts about that actually happening. I don't shut up very well.

….

Its really quiet. That makes me a little nervous. Shouldn't we be hearing yelling or something? I would be a little pissed off if I just found out that someone gave me bodyguards without me figuring it out. That's impossible, I would always figure it out. Jace taps his fingers against the coffee table. We haven't spoken a word since he found out that I was lying to him. He'll be pissed for a little while.

Lea is quite pointedly not looking at either one of us. I know her, she feels bad about lying and feels bad about ditching me when everyone gets pissed. She sucks at hiding her feelings. Collin just kind of looks unconcerned. It takes a lot to piss him off, like turning off his stereo or playing Eminem. He really hates Eminem. Don't know why. Don't really care either.

We are waiting for the Benedict's to come through. They are with George right now, and I'm pretty sure that no one has died. Yet. I am so not looking forward for this interaction. I have some doubts about how this is going to work but I have a very strong feeling that a gun will be coming out at some point in time.

"So the guards are waiting here. They will collect their things and meet you at your home." George's voice floats down the hall and I shudder. This is going to be ugly. It's like a palpable chill runs through the room. Jace sits up straighter and Collin straightens his back. Lea settles onto the couch next to me, silently lending her support. The door creaks open and George steps through. He tilts his head in confusion, clearly picking up on the creepy vibe in the room. Jace shakes his head quickly, "we'll explain later" he murmurs. George furrows his brows in confusion but nods and steps aside.

The first of the Benedict's step in, their eyes flitting straight to Jace and Collin. Of course they do, they look like body guards. Lea and I just don't. Plus we are sitting kind of out of sight on the couch. And no I did not do this on purpose. Maybe a little bit. Victor, Trace and Saul are the first in the room.

They look pissed off which is even more terrifying due to the fact that they all top 6 feet. Yves, Xav, Crystal, Tarryn, Uriel, Zed, Phee and Sky stumble in after. They don't look as mad, well Zed always looks really pissed so that doesn't really matter. Will and Karla are the last in the room. I shrink down, trying to make myself smaller. The Benedict's all survey Jace and Collin, the only two they can see. George scowls for a minute, before glancing at Jace.

"I feel like we are missing two?" I take a deep breath, it is better now than later. I hope. "Right here George" I lift myself up onto the edge of the couch, turning around. I set my feet on the floor, the loud click of my heels causing the Benedict's to turn around.

I smile as sweetly as I can, "Miss me?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

 **Hi Guys! You guys had some awesome reviews about last chapter so I am super pumped to see your reactions to this chapter! I wrote it super fast so forgive me on any spelling mistakes. You guys are so epic. Today is my 16th birthday and I sat down to write this chapter for you guys, so you are welcome! I would love to see if we could get up to twenty three reviews on this chapter! Please! A special birthday present! Anyway, you guys all rock so hard and I hope that you guys like this chapter! Have a rocking day!**

"Caly?"

"What is happening?" I roll my eyes, glaring at Jace. I don't want to do this.

He gestures towards the area in front of him. It's a clear message, take your stage. I glare at him, swinging to my feet. My heels click as I stalk forward. I stop right before Jace and shoot him my death glare. He knows me well enough to take a hesitant step backwards. Saul steps forward, quieting his very angry mob of relatives. Do you really need enough kids to make a small army! Seriously, just quit after one, or none.

"What is going on?" Saul spits in anger at George.

"Caly I think that you can take this one." Jace says pointedly. He's right. It makes sense for me to do it but seriously, he does not need to be this much of a jackass about it. It's not like he has never lied about anything, I learned from the best. Haha not true. He totally learned from me.

I cross my hands together, carefully turning to the Benedicts. Its making me slightly nervous about how angry they are. I knew that they were angry but seriously, this is over dramatic. I mean, all I did was lie to them, manipulate them and break their trust. No biggie. Will's eyes burn into me as I inhale deeply.

"Is this the point in time where you want me to lie to spare your delicate feelings?" I smile as sweetly as I can, trying to ignore the fact that Zed looks like he wants to shove me off a cliff. Sky just looks confused. Damn it, why does she look so much like a kicked puppy. Its totally unfair. I mean, I can pull it off but not that good. Is it the eyes? Or the hair?

"From the silence, I'm guessing no." I roll my eyes and lean back against the same counter that Jace is leaning back against.

"This is my job. I was given a file about each one of you and told to do whatever it took to get to your house. We were hired by the net to protect you but you already know that part. I'm missing something!... What am I missing?"

I tilt my head looking at Lea. She shrugs. "Nah, I think I'm good!" I clap my hands together, "Now open for questions." "Waht the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Damn. Where are your manners? It's not polite to say fuck!" I smile at Zed. I've never really liked him. I always got the feeling that he would have anger issues. I am hoping that Jace does not jump at him because that will just not be pretty. Like not at all.

"You can't just walk into this room and announce that you've been lying to us this whole time!" Victor demanded.

"Actually I can. Its called telling the truth. I'm not very good at it and to be honest I like lying way better but in some situations it's slightly more entertaining just to tell the truth."

"Entertaining?." Jace growls.

"I mean the right thing to do. Obviously we want to morally correct and always do the right thing!" I turn to him quite cheerily, "Better?" I demand.

He shrugs, "I'll take it." I turn back to the Benedicts. They still look like they are going to throttle me. Diamond is looking around frantically, trying to calm the situation down. She's kind of failing but she's doing ok I guess. No one is dead on the floor yet so I count this as a positive experience, so far.

"Alright, we should probably head." Lea says quickly, sitting up. She is clearly trying to get us out of here before someone dies. I shrug,peeling off the counter and join Lea by the door. "Wait!" Will steps forward. I swivel back towards him. He looks devastated, his eyes fixed on me, a mixture of betrayal and hurt in his eyes.

"You are my soulfinder! You can't just leave. We belong together, whether you lied or not. I still love you and I still want to make this work." Aww. It's the big dramatic speech time that every single romantic movie has. The big end speech with the smooth jazz music building to a crescendo, as the girl runs into the boy's arms. Yay.

Honestly, I'd give him an 8 out of ten. He's kind of overdoing the whole "soulmate destined to be together crap." Still, I can't help the little twinge of pain that shoots through me. I shove it aside, it's perfectly obvious that the little twinge is just the small part of my DNA that thinks we should be together forever. It is a small part right? Of course it is.

"I am going to spell this out for you. I dont give a damn about you. It was just a job for me. Now the healthy thing for you to do is go get a new girlfriend because this one is never going to love you. Ever."

"What!" Will demands, stepping forward and grabbing my arm.

Zed is right beside him, "You fucking bitch.!" he snaps in anger.

"Get your fucking hands off my sister!" Jace seethes, grabbing Will's other arm. "Jace" I warn. This could be really bad. Like helicopters and people screaming and tanks firing missiles bad. "Your sister?" Will questions, still gripping onto my arm. He looks so confused and hurt. The two emotion that I was trying to avoid him feeling today. It would have been so much easier if I could have just killed some bad guys in front of him and said what I needed to say and then never saw him again. Now, I get to deal with the explosion.

"I said, get your fucking hands off her!" Jace's voice has gotten dangerously loud. That is never a good sign.

"Jace!" I warn, stepping towards him, trying to pull my hand out of Will's grasp. Will seems shell shocked, barely even moving. Zed however, takes a step towards Jace.

"Dont talk to my brother like that. It's not his fault that your sister is a bitch." Jace wheels his fist back. Oh shit. I catch his hand in mid air before it hits Zeds face. My wrist bends backward, hard enough that I hear it snap. A sudden burning pain flickers up my wrist, all the way to my elbow. My shoulder pops out of its socket and the force of the punch knocks my arm back. I am going to kill Jace.

"Fuck." I hiss out, dropping Jace's hand.

"Can you guys just fiucking chill!" Lea snaps, wandering over to my side. Collin stands farther away from the action, glaring at the little commotion.

He's a fat lot of help.

"Sorry Caly." Jace mutters, dropping his fist. He's still obviously pissed off but definitely is quailing under all of our glares. The entire Benedict family is gasping at us. Xav steps forward, hand outstretched to reach my arm, like he is going to heal it. Crystal pulls him back as Trace reaches out, yanking Will and Zed back into the group. No one wants to get close to Jace right now, and that means me by default. I stretch my arm out, ignoring the burning feeling. I feel the bones pop back into place in my arm.

"Did you have to break my fricken arm?" I glare at Jace as I push my shoulder back into place. "Sorry" he repeats, glaring at the ground.

"Let's go pack." Collin speaks up finally. Lea nods and instantly grabs Jace's arm, dragging him out of the room. I follow, still flexing my arm as the bones slide back into place.

"Wait!" Will has fought his brother off, pushing Trace away. He steps forward, glaring at me, eyes full of hurt. "I trusted you! I thought we really had something." I turn back in the doorway. I suddenly feel dead tired. I just want to go home and sleep. Or get caffeine. I just don't care anymore. His eyes meet mine with desperation.

I almost guarantee that all he can see on my face is boredom. "Well you can't exactly blame me then can you?" I say, calmly as possible. All I want to do is get this over with. I want to stop looking at his poor heart broken face.

Not that I care about him. I think. "What are you talking about?" Saul glares at me in anger. He's been quiet this whole time but looks pretty damn pissed.

"You can't exactly blame me." I shrug, sliding my leather jacket over my shoulders.

"It was your mistake." And with that, I exit the room, my heels clicking the only clear sound.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Hi Guys! I am updating this super early, I didn't plan on it coming out until Wednesday but I am updating early for an early birthday present for Sabinethafangirl! Happy 15th birthday girl! Anyway, I would love some reviews! You guys are the best. And one of eh guest reviewed that they kind of hate Caly right now. Well, you guys are going to hate her a little more this chapter. Honestly, for the next few chapters, she will be pretty unlikable because shes trying to push them all away. Soon, all will be revealed including how Lea and Caly met, why Caly is the way she is and happened after Caly and Jace's parent died. If anyone has any ideas, I would love to hear them! Your guys guesses are always really close and sometimes they give me brand new ideas about how this story will work!**

Will's POV

I feel shell shocked. My family is whispering, I know it's about me. Zed stands with Sky. She is carefully checking over his knuckles to make sure that he wasn't hurt. All I can do is stand there, staring at the door that Caly left through. I don't even feel sad. I just feel numb, like I'm watching the world through a glass window. My brain keeps on needlessly flicking through our conversation trying to connect the image of the quiet girl with glasses who would smile at Crystal and talk so kindly to Sky with the girl who just left. The girl who wore high heels, a leather jacket and the biggest attitude that I have ever seen.

She didn't even seem to care about any of it. The only time that I actually saw an emotion on her face was when her brother, brother seriously?, tried to punch Zed. I heard her wrist crack, but no one seemed concerned about it. I know that I am fixating on the small details to avoid the big picture questions. Why the hell didn't she want me? What's wrong with me? What do I have to do to make her want to stay?

"Will, buddy, you ok?" Xav asked quietly, touching my shoulder. I have to resist the urge to punch him in the face. Why does he get a soulfinder and I don't? What the hell is fair about that? What did I do wrong?

"What did I do Xav?" I mutter quietly, turning to stare at him. The urge to punch him has fallen away. I don't even care anymore, I'm just so tired. "It's not you Will." Zed pipes up, pulling away from Sky. He's done way worse things than I have but he gets a soulfinder. He gets to have this light in his life whereas mine just walked out that door and will never come back. Ever. "She lied to you dude." Xav shrugs.

"She's still my soulfinder."

Zed rolls his eyes, "She's a bitch." Dad frowns at Zed for his language. But no one comes to Caly's defense. Not even Sky who shared a room with her. Not Crystal who went shopping with her. Even Xav isn't meeting my eyes. I want to scream at them, to scream that she didn't mean it, to scream that she's not who she seems to be. But I can't. I can't because they are right. Nothing that Caly did today proves her as being a decent human being. They could forgive her for lying but not for how she behaved afterwards.

I wish I could say that I agreed with them, but I can't. I wish that I could go back in time by three hours to back when everyone was happy. Back before this bombshell destroyed every little chance of happiness that we ever had.

…..

The car pulls up outside of the townhouse. George or whatever his name was, told us to meet them here. It just looks like a regular neighborhood, not like a team of bodyguards lives here. I suppose that a good thing, we already know that they can lie but at least they can be discreet. I jump out of the car after Phee who shoots me a sympathetic look. I hate all of this pity. So what my soulfinder left me, I can't be the only guy in the world. Even just thinking the words leaves a hollow feeling in my chest.

The door to the brick house swings open and one of the boys jogs down the stairs. This is the one who didn't say anything but just watched. He slides to a stop right in front of us, shivering a little from the cold. "Hey." he says, flipping his hair out of his eyes. His hair is dark brown that makes his skin look even paler. "Hello." Victor steps forward to greet him. I would bet that they are about the same age. He's older than I am for sure. He's not as tall as Zed though. He looks entirely unconcerned with the fact that we all are super angry . "I'm Collin." He says casually, "I'm supposed to show you around as I am the least likely to push you off a cliff or stab you with a pair of scissors." He says, far too cheerfully.

"Come in!" He spins and jogs back towards the house. I fall in beside Sky who looks at me in concern. I'm praying that she isn't paying attention to my colours because I am so confused. Part of me is angry, ready to kill someone. The other part is despondent, lacking my soulfinder is driving me nuts. And finally, there is quite a large part of me that is excited. Excited because I am pretty damn sure that Caly is in that house.

Collin holds the door open, bouncing up and down to keep warm. I step inside, feeling the warm blast of house is surprisingly empty of personal items. The walls are plain white, no pictures or art on the walls.

"Kitchen over there, living room over there and bedrooms through here." Collin says absently, pulling the door shut behind him. "You can put your coats there." He gestures vaguely towards a bench. I shrug out of my coat, glancing around. There is no sound of anyone in this house. No sounds echo from down the hallway. I sink down a little bit, she's not here. "Anything you can tell us about your little crew." Trace asks, arm wrapped around Diamond. A stab of jealously fickers through me.

"Yup" Collin says easily, stepping over the pair of boots on the floor. As if on cue, screaming erupts from down the hall. It's a boys and a girl's voice yelling at eachother. I can barely even hear any words being said. Collin rolls his eyes, heading down the hall. "Here come this way." Colin gesture to a door off the side. We duck in after him. The room is dark but way quieter than the hall. He flicks a light switch, illuminating the room. The room looks a lot like a gym with punching bags and targets hanging from the wall. An array of deadly looking weapons hang on the wall, from guns to knives.

"So what do you want to know?" Collin runs his hand along the edge of a deadly looking blade. "Whatever we needed to know," Victor replies smoothly. He nods his head, looking quite impressed.

"Good answer. Well first there's Jace." He points at a picture on the wall. Its an almost family looking portrait except for the fact that everyone holds a deadly weapon and isn't looking at the camera. Jace, as Collin has pointed him out, has dark hair but extremely light blue eyes. Hes laughing in this picture but when we saw him, his face was furrowed in anger. "Jace is fairly violent." Understatement. I can't help snorting with laughter. Neither can Zed. "Yeah, that might be a bit of an understatement. Hes about 23 and prefers to sue his fists over any kind of weapon. He's a crazy good fighter, crazy loyal and hates anyone insulting his friends. As you know, Caly is his younger sister." Collin shrugs, "I know that you guys got off on the wrong foot but Jace is actually really nice. He's just really protective over his friends. He's been my best friend for a long time." I can't help frowning. Jace attacked Zed. He's not exactly being invited to Sunday dinner any time soon.

"Than I guess there's me. I'm the quiet one. I try to keep the others in line." I could see that. He definitely seems to be the most responsible one here.

"Then there's Lea! She has a major attitude. She is super stubborn and never lets anything go. She is also the nicest person that you have ever met." He gestures to the dark skinned girl in the photos. She's holding onto a knife in the photo. She actually appears to be doing her makeup. "She loves almost everyone and instantly becomes best friends with people. She has adopted so many puppies or kittens, I have seriously lost track. The only people that she's mean to are bad guys." I can't help but glance over at Phee. Those two sound like they would be best friends. "And then there's Caly." I sit up straighter, my attention caught.

"How do I put this simply…" Collin stares at the ceiling, lost in thought. Caly sits beside Jace in the photo. She's glaring at the ground, boredly crossing her arms. He knows her better than we do, even though I hate to admit it. He can set the record straight.

"Caly is the cool girl in high school who torments absolutely everyone and is still loved and adored because she's hot. She collects admirers not friends and ditches them the second she gets what she wants. She's a bitch." I flinch at that word. "This must be tough to hear." Collins stares right at me. There's a slight amount of pity in his eyes.

"But because you seem like a decent guy, I'm going to let you in on a little secret." I nod, encouraging him to go on. I want to hear this. Maybe he will tell me that's she's not that bad. Maybe there's a way for us to be together. She might not be as bad as she seems. She is not, I know that she's not.

"Run like hell. Ditch Caly and leave it be. She will cut your heart out of your chest and rip it to pieces. I have seen her do it before and I guarantee that you will not survive that." It's suddenly getting hard to breathe. I don't want to hear this. "Caly will destroy you and the worst part is that she will walk away laughing, without a care in the world because you are just another thing on a checklist for her to get rid of."

He shakes his head, staring right at me. "Run like hell, man. Never look back."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Wow guys its been awhile. So sorry about that. I was at horse camp and I fully intended on updating once but I ran out of mobile data. No Wi-Fi connection there so I couldn't update. I wrote this at camp and I apologize for it being so short but I just wanted to update something. How is everybody's summer? I hope everyone is doing well. Again, sorry about the wait and please review!**

"I can't believe you!"

"Fuck you!"

"Can you two shut the hell up! Jesus." I flop back onto the couch, returning to scrolling through instagram.

Jace and Lea break up their argument which I am very thankful for. They are way too loud and they aren't even fighting about anything important. I don't actually know what they are fighting about, probably something stupid like what the best flavour of pop is. I wasn't paying attention.

Lea swings down beside me, glancing at my phone screen. "Anything interesting?" I shake my head, ignoring her and the pile of bags in the center of the room. I don't want to think about how we have to go live with the Benedict's who hate my guts and probably would be okay with running me over. Lea sighs and doesn't move. She's confused. Poor girl, oddly enough, she hates actual conflict. Little fights she's fine with but as soon as there is a bigger issue, she's lost.

"Hey!" Collin pushes open the door. I glance upwards as the Benedicts file in. Zed shoots me the evilest expression that I have ever seen. Damn, I thought we would become such good friends. Looks like he still wants to hit me with a bus. That always gets in the way of my friendships, the fact that they hate me.

"What's our plan?" Jace asked, leaning forward slightly. He's ignoring the Benedicts too, but I can see his hands slowly clench into fists. He doesn't like this anymore then I do. Pity, I was hoping that at least one of us would be cool with it.

Guess not.

Sucks for the Benedicts. Lea shifts uncomfortably in her seat. "One of the missing girls was spotted around the north west corner of the city. There is some gang activity around there, the Net wants us to check it out." Victor jumps in, immediately trying to take control of the situation. That's not how we roll.

I don't care if he's some big shot FBI agent who thinks he can intimidate us into following his every order. He might have some better surveillance equipment but this is our forte. He can give orders all that he wants, doesn't mean that we will be following them. And especially in this case, we have the edge.

"Karl." Jace muses, a sly grin sliding over his face. I nod, meeting his eyes, "Karl." Have to sees his head, refusing to look at me. He hasn't made eye contact with me all day. Big baby. He's probably still pouting because I lied to him. Hypocrite.

"Who is Karl?" Saul asks us, deliberately ignoring Jace and I. He directs his question towards Collin. I guess Collin is the only one in our group that is on speaking terms with them. Jace continued to glare at the floor like a toddler who just lost their cookie. Jesus Christ it's like he's turned 3 overnight. It's clear I can't leave it like this.

It's going to affect how we work together and he's my brother. It's going to be ugly no matter what, living with the Benedict's. It will be uglier if Jace and I are at each other's throats."Jace, private convo time." I jerk my head towards the door and get up from the couch. I slam the door behind me as we exit the room.

"What?" Jace snaps at me. He's still mad. I can use that.

"Get your head out of your ass." He recalls, shocked. He probably thought that he was getting an apology. Hell no.

"Be pissed at me all you want but as of right now, you are being a massive baby. Yes I lied to you. I've done it before and I will do it again. Get the fuck over it and stop taking your anger out on the people that we are hired to protect. If you're really that pissed, punch me right now. But don't you dare screw up this mission because I offended you." I spin on my heels and stalk away.

I've said what I needed to say and if he doesn't listen, then he's even more of a wimp then I thought. I hear him sigh loudly behind me. "Where are you going?" He calls out in exasperation.

"I am going to get changed for the club so we can go talk to your gang member friend and we are not taking the Benedict's with us!" I tell, not bothering to turn.

"That is a terrible plan! How are you getting them to stay behind? How the hell are you getting Karl to talk. If you don't remember, he hates my guts." Jace snaps back. At least we are on speaking terms.

"Please." I turn back, smirking at Jace. "We all know about Karla weakness for pretty little girls. Especially blonds. Leave it to me. It won't take long. And as for the Benedicts, I don't care. Make something up but there is no way in hell they can come with us."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Hi guys. Thank you so much for the reviews for the last chapter. I hope that you guys enjoy this one, a little more intense. We are building up to the climax so that will be coming soon. Anyway, I have to say I was a little confused. A lot of the reviews I received mentioned something about the fact that they wanted more updates. I understand, I have been gone a while but I did warn you. I was at a summer camp with no Wi-Fi access. I didn't choose not to update, I quite frankly had no time and no Wi-Fi access. I ran out of data very quickly. I just wanted to clear that up, as I have no intention of waiting that long for an update again. I don't mind when you guys ask for quicker updates but when I have directly told you that I can't update for a period of time, I just want you to understand that I actually cannot update at that point in time. After that, thanks for continuing to review! Enjoy the chapter! Don't forget to review!**

"I hate you."

Jace scowls, kicking the carpeting of my room. "I'm sorry." he pleads. "The one fucking thing I asked for!" I throw my hands up the air, almost dropping my mascara brush. Lea laughs, pulling a dress out of the closet. She's been finding my freak out quite entertaining.

Sue me, I thought Jace could handle simple instructions. I probably should have realized that he lacks the mental capacity to understand English.

"Sorry. But they wouldn't take no for an answer." I point the mascara at him. "You are babysitting them. Not me!" He rolls his eyes but nods. "Good." I turn back to my mirror, concentrating on smoothing the black mascara over my lashes. I was pretty much done with my makeup. Thank god. I hated wearing makeup, my eyelashes always felt stuck together by the mascara. But wearing it always felt like it gave me a set of armour. It helped me pretend to be a different person and quite frankly, I love everything that can make me a different person.

"Black or red?" Lea holds up two very similar looking dresses. "Red." I slide the brush back into the tube and screw it tightly shut. "Catch!"Lea throws a bundle of white fabric at me. I catch it just before it smacks me in the face.

"What is this?" I demand, unfolding the crumpled mess. "Your dress." Lea informs me, pulling at the spaghetti steps of her own.

"I don't get to pick my own clothing?"

"No." I frown, holding it up to my body. "I think it's too small."

"Nah." I glare at her as she adjusts her own dress in the mirror. Giving up on yelling at Lea, I slide the dress over my head. It fits remarkably dress has a white cage neckline and cutouts around the waist. It's short but who really cares. It's not the shortest thing I've ever worn. Plus it looks good with my hair.

"I forgot how tan you look in white." Lea complains, sliding a pair of black heels on her feet. I turn back towards the mirror. I'll keep it. It looks fine on me. "Give me the highest pair of heels you got plus like twelve knives."

Lea smiled, reaching into the closet, "Coming right up."

…..

Will's POV

Collin picks at his water bottle label in boredom. I don't really know what we are waiting for. All I know is that my entire family plus Collin and Jace are crammed into one small room. Considering the fact that Jace and Zed have been sending each other death glares for the past 30 minutes, the room is quite full with tension.

No one is talking, we are all just sitting around awkwardly. They tried to convince us not to come but that didn't really work out. There was no possible way that we weren't coming. These people are trying to kill us, so we should have some involvement in trying to catch them. I don't know where Caly is or the other girl. I forget her name. Sky shifts back into Zeds lap and whispers something in his ear. Little brother is not very happy. To be perfectly fair, none of us are happy. But Zed is the only one who actually looks like he is going to punch someone. He still hasn't calmed down since he and Jace started to fight. I think I should be mad. I should right? She lied to me, threw me under the bus and quite clearly wants nothing to do with me. I should be the one who is stomping around and punching people.

I wish I could. But what good will it do? It won't make Caly back into the person she was pretending to be. Nothing will do that. "Finally!" Jace huff's. Who is he talking to? He straightens up, glaring at the door. "What took you two so long?" He demands. Colin pushes the water bottle away from him before swinging to his feet as well. I glance at Sky in confusion. Victor straightens up, clearly about to ask a question.

"Keep your shirt on. We're here now." A drawling voice answers him. I recognize that voice. It was sweeter when I heard it, way less attitude. But now the drawl seems to be quite normal. Caly enters the room, her blue eyes gleaming in the dimly lit room. My mouth drops open as I take in what she's wearing.

The dress doesn't cover…. much. Her legs look insanely long and tan. And the rest of her body….. fucking hell. This girl is going to be the death of me. "You took way too fucking long." Jace groans. Caly purses her red lips and tosses her hair.

"You think all this happens without effort?" The other girl laughs, sliding in beside Caly. I can't take my eyes off of Caly. She smiles brilliantly as her friend wraps her arm around her shoulders. "Come on" she purrs. "We weren't that late!" Jace rolls his eyes. Caly raises her head and meets my eyes. I try to hide how hurt I am but I can't avoid the accusation in my eyes. She looks away first, eyes flickering towards the floor. "Calm down Jace" Caly's friend laughs, throwing her other arm around Jace.

"Quit trying to be a freaking peacemaker Lea." Caly grumbles. Jace rolls his eyes but ducks out from underneath Lea's arm. They don't look like siblings. It's not like when you watch our family together. We all look similar but Caly and Jace don't. She's blonde and tan. He's paler with dark hair. The only thing that's similar is their eyes.

And I guess their tempers. "We leaving or what?" Caly demands, suddenly business like. "Let's go." Jace snags a pair of car keys from the counter top. "Yay!" Lea squeals, looping her arm with Caly's and pulling her forward.

"Slow down Lea" Caly snaps as she's pulled out of the room. "Jesus Christ, its like you drank a bottle of tequila already."

….

The thudding music is the thing that I notice about the club. It almost hits you like a punch. I swear to god, I can't hear a thing. Zed looks comfortable, he always is playing loud music in his ears. I swear he's half deaf already. Yves andUriel at least look as uncomfortable as I am. I don't even want to talk about how weird it is being in a club with my father, mother and older brothers. It's especially awkward when a half dressed women offers me a shot of some pink liquid. I stammer out my response, trying not to look at her chest or really anywhere. I avert my gaze and meet Caly's laughing face.

She raises her eyebrows at me, clearly amused by my reaction to the waitress. I resist the urge to throw up the middle finger. I probably would have if my parents weren't right in front of me, looking quite ill at the sight of the club. I can't really blame them. It was quite a trashy place. "We never said that Karl was classy." Jace rolls his eyes, staring around the club with distaste. Caly hits his arm playfully, "Stop being such a buzzkill. It will look better when you've had some shots." I extremely doubt that.

"Found him." Caly smiles, raising her arm to point at a tall black haired man in the corner of the room. Jace nods, "Off you go. I'll babysit." Caly grabs Lea by the arm and hauls her off. "Do you have a plan?" Jace calls. "Nah." Caly calls back over her shoulder. Jace glares at her retreating back. "If she doesn't have a plan, then how will she get information?" Victor asks. He looks extremely out of place in a club.

" Because she's Caly." Jace shrugs. "Besides, Carl loves blondes."

…

Caly's POV

I feel sick. "What did you just say?" "It's no big deal." He shrugs. I don't know what I expected. The tequila was starting to make me feel sick and dizzy. Probably shouldn't have had those shots. "Now lets back to where we were." He purrs, clearly trying to be seductive. His lips touch mine and I shove him off of me.

"What's wrong with you?" He snaps. "I told you you want you wanted to know. You were into it before. Now shut up and just sit still." He grabs my shoulders and crashed his lips down on mine again. The dizziness is even worse. I can't breathe as his lips move forcibly on mine and he trails his hands up my thighs. I shove him off harder so that he thuds against the ground. "Get the fuck off of me before I jam a knife into your esophagus." I stand, wavering on my heels. I feel like I am going to fall at any second. Its either the tequila or what Karl just told me. "You are a crazy bitch. Get the fuck out of here."

"My pleasure." I stumble out of the private room, my head spinning. Will. I need to find Will. I want to find Will. Where are they? Will can help me feel better. I want to find Will. I brush my hair off my face and lean against the wall for support. Where the fuck are they? I see the exit and stumble towards it. The second the cold air hits me, I feel instantly better. I shrug my coat over my shoulders. Where the hell did Lea go? And then I hear a noise that always follows trouble. Gunshots are ringing in my ears.

All dizziness forgotten, I throw myself forward running as fast as I can in heels. I yank the heels off in frustration. "Will?" I scream,my voice echoing in the cold air. "Caly!" It's not Will's voice that answers me, it's Jace's. "Look. Karl said…" "No time. Come on. Someone's hurt." Jace drags me forward, pulling me behind him. "What?" My brain is acting far too slow. I don't understand him. Someone's hurt…. It's like trying to break through steel with a spoon. "Who?" I mutter, still trying to understand. "Come on" Jace tugs on my arm even harder. We turn around a corner. And then I see it. Lea huddled beside Collin, eyes wide with shock. The noise of hysterical screaming has just hit my ears.

Three bodies lie scattered and one with a bundle of people around it. They separate slightly, revealing Xav with his hands pressed to Zed's chest. I stumble forward, my bare feet, sliding on the ice. The source of the screaming is revealed to be Sky, completely distraught. She's being restrained by Phee and Crystal to give Xav room to work. It won't work, the healing. I know those wounds, they were shot far too close to their heart for any kind of healing to work. They'll bleed out in minutes. Unless they're me.

"Get the fuck out of the way." I spit at Xav, practically shoving hillside as I kneel, my bare bless pressed into the freezing pavement. "What?" he stammers, clearly in some degree of shock. It's Will, who grabs his arm and pulls him to the side. "What are you going to do?" I stare at him for a minute, soaking in every single detail of his face.

"Trust me." I whisper, knowing that the odds are that he will yank me away screaming "fuck no." But he doesn't. Instead he pulls Xav away, leaving just me, ice and a dying boy. My fingers automatically go to his wrist, checking for a pulse. A weak one flutters against my skin and I take a deep breath. I've only done this once and I really hate thinking about it because hurt like fucking hell. I set my hand as gently as I can on the wound. The blood feels hot as it dyes my fingers a sickly red. I shut my eyes and reach deep inside. I can feel it there, my power, burning inside me. Waiting to be called. And slowly, I start to force it out of me. The only noise is Sky's screaming and my laboured breathing.

"Come on." I mutter under my breath. Its stuck. It won't move from the person it was made to protect. I grind my teeth together, trying to forcibly drag it out of my head. Not a very good plan. Will's face pops up behind my closed eyelids, eyes looking into mine. Trusting me. And the power releases. It flows out of me, like when you snap an elastic band, making its way into Zed. I can feel the skin healing beneath my fingertips, which I carefully remove. I stumble to my feet, moving backwards to give the Benedict's time to crowd in. The ringing in my ears has begun. The burning feeling on my arms is back. I know what's about to happen and that makes me eerily calm. Zed is sitting up now, eyes wide confusion as Sky sobs into his bloody shirt. Snap. My wrist is suddenly bent backwards like it was the other day.

Bruises are starting to kick in, throbbing on my shoulder, my knees, my chest. The pain just keeps rising and it's getting harder and harder to focus. Black spots appear in my vision as I feel an old would begin to gush blood. I clap my hands to my side, trying to alleviate some of the pain. It's not the only one, blood is soaking through my thin dress, my coat long abandoned. "Caly." Jace steps forward, concern written plainly across his face. He's seen this before, after all it was him I did it too.

"We don't know how to thank you." Karla begins and than her face pales. I know why. Every single injury that my gift has healed is now reflected back on me. Like an echo of every single time in my life that I've been injured. And I mean every single time. I remove my hands from my side. Blood drips off of them, mine and Zed's, colouring the snow pink. "Jace?" My voice sounds faint even to my own ears.

There's a roaring sound in my ears. I see Jace's lips move but the pain engulfs me and I fall back into a world of pain and darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Happy Holidays!**

 **It has literally been forever. I am so sorry. I started a new school year and kind of lost track of writing. Hopefully you don't hate me too much. Thank you to all reviewers in my absence. And here is the chapter, that I am sure that many of you have been waiting for. Warning, this is going to get pretty dark and sad so please read with caution**.

Caly's POV

It's dark, really dark. And cold. I think I can still feel snow against my bare skin but it is way too much effort to open my eyes. I hear muffled voices, maybe a few screams. And still I can't seem to muster the energy that it will take to force by eyes open. I'm just so tired. So very tired.

And then I hear a voice. It's a voice I haven't heard in a long time. "Calypso?" I open my eyes. I'm standing in my living room. On my house. Not the house that Jace, Lea, Collin and I share, but my house.

The blue wallpaper in exactly the same and there's the red sofa, the one Jace and I pretended was a rocket ship. I brush my hand along the railing as I climb the wood stairs. My room used to be just in here…..

My train of thought dies off as I step inside my room. It's exactly how I remember it. The pink wallpaper. The big window seat where Mom would read Jace and I stories. But this can't be true. This house burned down. It's gone for good, along with my parents.

"No Dad stop it." An annoyed voice proclaims and I slowly turn around. There's a girl with her father, playing dress up. As I watch, she snatches the barbies away from him and proceeds to dress them herself. She can't be more than 5 years old.

"I'm sorry Princess Caly." The father leans down close and hugs the girl. It's my dad. Tears form in my eyes as I look at him. It's been 10 years since I last saw him.

10 fucking years.

"No. No. No. Its Calypso not Caly. Never Caly." The girl proclaims, spelling out the word very carefully. Her name. My name. I look down at her carefully, the auburn hair, not red and not brown but somewhere in between and the bright blue eyes. And I know. It's me. I don't know how but that girl is me. I recognize that Barbie. It was my favourite. Even when I was 9 and announced that I was a big girl and didn't need my toys anymore, I kept that one. I remember this.

Not specifically but I hated being called Caly. Hated it. Jace used to tease me about it. And just as I reach out to touch my father, the memory fragments. They disappear like ghosts and I'm standing on my own, in my old room. "Dad?" I whisper and as if in answer, I hear loud voices. I step out of my room and back onto the balcony.

A huddled child sits, clutching the banister and I want to throw up. I don't need to see this again. But I step forward anyway and sit beside 10 year old me. Her knees are pressed to her chest as she silently rocks back and forth. This time, I remember the scene perfectly. 5 men, all tall and muscular. All holding guns. My parents huddled against the wall, my dad one step in front of my mother.

And me.

It doesn't take long, they don't do the whole evil villain speech. They just shoot. My dad falls first and my mother screams. Neither of us on the balcony do. It doesn't take long for Mom to stop screaming too.

And I'm still frozen with my knees pressed against the chest and my hands clutching the railing. I know what happens next. The men spread out, each carrying a small explosive. One comes up the stairs, his heavy footsteps shaking the ground. I stand up, hoping that I have some way to stop him but no. He walks right through me and stops in front of her. She doesn't.

How stupid was I? I should have run. She shrinks back instead, her eyes glassy with shock. "There's a kid up here!" The man calls out. And another one joins him. I remember him. My hands automatically curl into fists.

I want to rip him limb from limb. But I can't. I am helpless as he peers down at me, I mean her.

"This must be little Calypso. Aww Darling, please don't be afraid. My name is Lawson." His voice is almost sugary sweet. Too sweet. He stands up straight and glances at the other man. Any fake sweetness is gone from his voice as he continues.

"Take her downstairs. She'll be a good test subject." I step backwards and just watch as the man yanks her arm and physically drags her down the stairs. Finally, she tries to fifth back but she's too little. Too young to be able to fight. Instead all she gets for her trouble her head slamming off a banister and the man gripping her by the hair and dragging her outside.

To the waiting car. And I stand and wait. And sure enough, the explosion hits. The fire swarms around me as the entire house, including my fathers and mothers bodies is engulfed in flame.

The sirens will come, too slow to help anyone but they will come. And with it will come a 13 year old boy whose entire life has been changed in the space of one day. The entire scene blanks out again.

I barely have time to prepare myself before I'm jerked into another memory. I remember this one too. It's still way too painful as I stare around me at the stone prison that became my home for the next 8 years.

Her hands are bound to the chair and her head lolls. She's hooked up to like 5 different machines, including a heart monitor that displays a steady pulse. She's not unconscious. No matter how much she wishes that she could be. "Commence Test 5089.6," An automated voice announces, a machine clicks to on and a low buzz echoes throughout the plain room and I watch as 15 year old me seizes up. They wanted to see how far they could push me before my power cracked.

Before I cracked. Her body stiffens and jerks. Than everything goes still and the heart monitor beeps.

The even heart rate has flatlined. That's what happens when you shove 30 mA of current through the human body.

The buzz shuts off and the heartbeat spikes and restarts. It always restarts. It didn't matter that they held my head underwater for 4 minutes. It didn't matter when they shot a bullet through my brain.

My heart just kept on going. Instantly, the scene shifts. There are three girls in the room, and I recognize all of them instantly. The dark hair and dark skinned girl, its a much younger Lea. She sits beside me. God, I must be 17 here. I look so much older. And the third girl, I start to tremble. The pale skin and dark black hair. The bright green eyes. She can't be more than 12. My hands are deftly wrapping a bandage around Lea's wrist.

"Is everything ok?" Yasmine murmurs.

"Everything is fine, Yazzy. Why don't you go get some food?" The other me suggests. Yasmine scowls, but leaves.

"She's way too young for this." Lea mutters, glancing away from the door.

"She's the same age I was."

"You know what I mean."

Lea flinched. "You were too young for it too" She finishes wrapping the bandage and tucks it under neatly.

"You're done." The tone in her voice is clear, this conversation is over. As Lea whispers her thanks and exits the room, the memory shifts. I'm standing outside, watching myself. I'm standing in the cold, shaking.

A car sits in the ice, about 100 metres away.

"You stupid little bitch." It's him, Lawson. He stalks out of the building, gun in hand. "You thought you could fuck everything up huh?" He grabs my hair and throws me to the ground, pinning me with his arm..

"Well you're too fucking late. I'll take you two and we'll start over. You want to call the police… I can guarantee that you will regret it. I will hunt you down, and I will kill you."

"Please, like you can. You haven't found a way in 8 years." She chokes out, gasping for air. A sickly sweet smile spreads over his face. "That's true, we haven't broken you yet. No matter, I have just the thing." Two men exit the building, dragging a small girl with them. Its Yasmine.

"Get the fuck away from her." The other Calypso snaps. Lawson backs up and she stumbles to her feet. "You have 30 seconds to get in the goddamn car before I shoot this girl right in front of you." He draws his gun and sets it against Yasmine's forehead.

"Don't." It comes out as whisper.

"You have 20 seconds" She falls back towards the car, grasping for the door handle in a blind panic. She gets it open and slides inside. "Thank You." Lawson snaps impatiently.

"Can we please leave?" She begs.

"I have something to take care of first. Say goodbye now. You won't see each other for an awfully long time."

"No-" The sound of her scream is cut off as the car door is slammed shut and through the tinted windows, she has the perfect view of Lawson firing the bullet without second thought.

Yasmine slumps to the ground and the only sound that pierces the silence is the muffled sound of 18 year old me screaming as the car pulls away .


End file.
